Amnesiac Mystery
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: It's been a month since Ichigo defeated Aizen, and he somehow managed to cling to his powers, save his Hollow ones. Until one night he finds his Hollow, with amnesia and acting more like a new born child then anything. What's going on? HichIchi OOCness XD
1. Chapter 1

Authoress drabble~!

Ok, this idea just randomly popped into my mind and WILL. NOT .LEAVE! So...I'm starting it up! Now, it may go down, it may be completed, as I'm doing this on a whim. If I decide it goes down, then someone else can use the idea, mm'kay? Just tell me when ya decide ta do it so I can see! Ok...here's my newest brainchild!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Ichigo slowly shook his head as he walked away from the clinic. _God, you'd think my dad would get off my back now..._ He thought as he pulled his light brown coat closer to his body. _It's only been a month or so..._ That is, a month or so since his last battle with Aizen. After he supposedly lost his powers as a Soul Reaper. But the thing that worried him the most was the fact he didn't lose them.

He had figured this out not too long ago when he saw a Hollow attacking a small child spirit. He didn't have his badge at the time, yet it didn't seem to matter. The minute he saw it happen, he felt his soul split and he lashed out at the monster. He had been confused after he had sent the child on his way, and he had, so far, managed to keep it quiet. _But that's not all..._he reminded himself.

Another thing that worried him was the absence of his Hollow powers. He had gone to Kiskue to ask for advice or help and even the shopkeeper seemed concerned.

_"It's not normal...the way your soul appeared and the fact your Hollow seems to be missing...perhaps they're connected?"_ Kisuke had suggested. Ichigo wasn't sure, so he had tried going into his mind...but nothing had come up. He heard the roar of another Hollow and groaned.

_Perfect...absolutly perfect..._He felt his clothes go from his brown coat, grey t-shirt and black jeans straight to his shihakuso, Zangetsu on his back. As fast as he could, he Flash-Stepped to where the Hollow was.

* * *

><p><em>Where...where am I?<em> That was the very first question that popped up in his head as he opened his eyes and attempted to get into a sitting position. It was as if his legs and arms wouldn't obey his brain's commands however, and they wouldn't budge. His entire vision was blurry, yet he knew it was dark, and he was in some alleyway. _Why can't...I move?_ His thoughts felt slow, like trudging through deep snow. He also noticed he was alone, no one seeming to notice that he was there. He tried once again to move, and managed to slowly rise to his knees. He noticed that his skin was pale white, like fresh snow lit by moonlight. He turned his head very slowly and noticed a puddle and slowly crawled towards it. Rai fell lightly around him, matting his waist length hair.

As he bent to look, he noticed his eyes were an eerie shade of yellow, backed by midnight black. _Is this...me?_ He reached up slowly with his hand and touched his cheek. The reflection did the same. His hair was also white, but very long and muddy. It was then another thought hit him that disturbed him greatly. _Who...who am I?_ He wondered, touching the reflection and watching the water ripple. He shivered as a cold wind blew across his naked body and a loud, ear shattering roar filled the air. _Wh-what's that? !_ He froze as a large creature walked past the alley he was in, but it froze and turned it's ugly, boar shaped head towards him, it's eyes gleaming red behind a bone white mask.

_"A rather tasy soul here..."_ It growled out. He tried desperatly to stand, to get on his feet and run, but his body would not move. Instead, he tried crawling backwords and attempted to scream for help. But no sound came from his throat, as if it had forgotten how to produce any kind of noise.

_N...no! St-tay away!_ He thought as it crawled closer to him. He could smell it's breath, like rotting corpses and blood. It leaned in and sniffed him again and he tried to scream again. But still, nothing came out of his pain filled throat. It leaned back briefly and prepared to lunge, but before it did, the creature cried out in pain. Blood spattered in the air and covered the albino as the creature seemed to fade away from view, leaving a newcomer in it's wake.

"Hey, you ok th-" The albino looked at the newcomer and felt something funny prick at his mind. It was like it was trying to tell him something...something he couldn't remember, like his own name. "You..." Not sure of how to communicate without his voice, he slowly crawled forward and reached a hand out. He sat there, waiting for a reply.

* * *

><p>Ichigo couldn't seriously believe his own eyes. His Hollow was right in front of him, staring with owlish eyes at him. He seemed frightened, which instantly tipped Ichigo off that something was wrong. He watched his Hollow scoot closer and still continued to reach a hand out. He got down on his knees and watched as the albino moved forward, one hand on the ground, the other reaching out to lightly touch his cheek. "Do you need help?" He asked quietly, hoping that his Hollow was some how psyching him out.<p>

"Eh...uh..." The albino strained to speak, as he pressed his hand a bit harder on Ichigo's cheek. "Do...do I..." His eyebrwos scrunched up, semeing to be confused as the rain fell harder. Ichigo noticed how cold that his Hollow's skin felt against his own, warm skin. He grabbed the albino's hand, but for some reason didn't feel inclined to move it. "Do I...kn-know...you...?" His voice sounded weak and scratchy, yet it was a copy of his own, but an echo seemed to permenate from it. "Wh...who are...are you?" Ichigo looked down and sighed, finally removing the albino's hand from his own.

"No...I don't think we've ever met." Ichigo sighed and looked into the large, owlish golden eyes. "My names Ichigo Kurosaki...what's yours huh?" The albino lowered his hand and sat on his knees, gripping at his long white hair, as if trying very hard to think about it.

"I...don't re-remember..." He stuttered, a look of shock and worry in his eyes. "I...don't know who I...I am..."

_He's afraid? Worried too? But he's a Hollow!_ Ichigo felt a bit uncertain as to what to do. He could very easily just leave, but his personality and sense of justice wouldn't let him, no matter how much the albino had put him through before._ Right now he's helpless...something tells me he won't be a problem anymore anyways..._ "Ok...look, I'm taking you to my place for now, to get you out of the rain. Maybe after some sleep we can figure things out, ok?" The albino nodded slowly and attmepted to stand up. Ichigo reached outt them instant the albino's legs wobbled, taking one skinny pale am over his shoulder. He removed his coat, uncertain as to when he had returned back to his body, and covered the albino's shoulders.

"Th...thank you...Ichigo." He turned greatful golden eyes to Ichigo and he couldn't help but flinch back a bit and look away.

"Don't mention it..." He mumbled as they stumbled down the street. _What can I do now?_ He wondered idly. _Something tells me that things are gonna get shitty soon..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 end<p>

Don't they usually Ichigo? O.o I kinda wrote this scene out hoping somebody would draw it, can't you tell? XD I know it may seem kinda selfish, but I love fanart, and I can't draw with shit. Believe me, if I could draw my own stuff, I'd do it. Oh well, not pushing it ok? So...reviews please? They may help me come up with a better plot~!


	2. Chapter 2

Response to reviews~!

Well...I still don't really know what I'm doing with this, but an idea or two has popped up. XD so I think I'll keep my brainchild. XD Oh, and this is important; I want a better title for this, so when you review, please leave a title suggestion; this title sucks up the ass. T-T

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

When Ichigo arrived in his apartmeant, his Hollow had been making attempts to get his own legs moving, trying to support himself. "Stop it, ok? You're obviously not well enough to walk right now." The albino turned his hazy gaze on the Soul Reaper and blinked. "Do you even fully understand what I'm saying to you?" He blinked again and Ichigo couldn't help but sigh. _Geeze...whatever happaned to talking?_

"S...s...s...orry..." The quiet Hollow murmered, struggling to speak.

"No, it's ok..." Ichigo sighed. _Now he's making me feel guilty._ "Ok, tell you what? Since you're having trouble talking now, we'll boil it down to something easy. Blink once for yes, twice for no, and three times for maybe, ok?" The Hollow gazed into Ichigo's eyes and blinked once. "Ok...much easier."

"Y...yes..." He sighed. Ichigo pushed the door to his room with his shoulder opened and guided the half aware albino to his bed.

"Ok, I need to go back out for a bit and talk to someone ok?" He said quietly, helping the albino into the bed. He rummanged around for sweatpants of some kind to give his Hollow some decency, not that the being seemed to even notice he was naked. He sighed, giving up for rummaging around and instead helped his Hollow under the covers. "I'll be back soon, ok?" Before he could walk off however, a hand shot out and gripped his wrist tightly. He turned and narrowed his eyes at the wide eyed albino.

"N...no...pl-please..." He whispered quietly. "D...don't g-g-go..." He looked into wide, fear filled gold eyes and he sighed.

_This is so against what he even is..._he thought. "Look, I promise it won't be long, ok? Just try and get some sleep..." Those wide eyes looked down and he nodded slowly, his fingers releasing Ichigo's wrist and plopping on the bed. He watched as the albino curled up under the sheets, pulling his arms close around him, his eyes pleading, as if to say 'hurry back'. "I promise I'll be back soon, ok?" The Hollow nodded slowly and watched him leave the room.

* * *

><p>When he was alone, he feared it. <em>What if one of those monsters...<em>he felt his body shiver and he attempted to get closer to the blankets. _I...I'm scared..._ For a brief second, his own thought bothered him. _Sc...scared?_ _Sho...should I be?_ He shook his head. _Wh...why not?_ He sighed and closed his eyes. _Maybe if I can get some sleep..._ Slowly, he slipped into darkness.

* * *

><p>Ichigo groaned at the sign on Kisuke's Shop. " 'Sorry we're closed, maybe indefinantly'? What an ass..." He grumbled. He took his hand and pounded on the door until he heard movement. When the door opened, a messy haired Jinta stood in front of it.<p>

"What the hell do ya want at this horrible time?" He grumbled.

"I need to speak to Kisuke, it's urgent." He said, ignoring the scowl he was receiving.

"Tsk, it can wait until past three in the morning."

"What part of 'urgent', do you _not_ understand?" Ichigo grumbled. "Look, either you wake him up, or I'll do it, alright? Now let me in and get him. It concerns...my Hollow." At this, Jinta's eyes widened and he sighed.

"Just wait a bit, ok? I may have to use my bat..." He sighed, and Ichigo attempted to imagine Jinta using his 'bat' and tried not to laugh, but failed.

_Talk about a rude awakening..._ He smirked.

* * *

><p>After waiting a few minutes at a small table Kisuke came out rubbing his head. "Rude awakaning much?" Ichigo chuckled.<p>

"Oh hush." Kisuke grumbled. "So what did you find out?" Ichigo fidgeted with his hands a bit, uncertain of where to begin. "Well?"

"He's...I found my Hollow..." He muttered.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" Kisuke asked, pouring two cups of tea.

"He's in the real world...this world I mean. I was hunting a Hollow that I thought was just preying on some innocent soul, but it was him that I found." Ichigo explained. He shifted uncomfortably as he reached out for the offered cup and sipped some of the hot tea.

"And what did he say?"

"..." Ichigo looked at the cup and sighed.

"Ichigo?"

"Very little, as if he didn't know how to speak. He...he has no memory of who I am or who and what he is. It was so odd..." He touched his cheek instinctevly. "He acted as if he couldn't move well, or knew how. Everything about him seemed...new. That's really all I can describe it as."

"Did you tell him anything?"

"He asked if we had met before...I said no and asked for his name. Obviously he didn't remember...but then again, he never had one to begin with." Ichigo finished explaning. "He has such a newness to him, that I don't know what to do..." Kisuke put on a thoughtful look and sighed.

"Anyhting else?"

"He was afraid Kiskue, afraid. Hollows don't feel anything, right?"

"Then again, he isn't your average Hollow, just as you aren't the average Soul Reaper." Kisuke pointed out. Ichigo nodded at that. "I suggest I'll come over tomorrow, maybe have Orihime as well, alright? And, in the meantime, come up with a name for him. It may actually help."

"How the hell is that?"

"Not sure~!" Kisuke grinned and Ichigo threw his empty cup at him. He easily dodged it and waved his fan. "Go home, get some sleep. I'll be over in the morning." Ichigo nodded and slowly rose to his feet. "Oh and Ichigo, one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"Double check his spiritual pressure. It could be that it's different somehow."

"You know I suck at sensing that shit, right?"

"Yes...but try anyways." Kisuke yawned. "Now, I'm going back to bed...see you in the morning."

"Thanks Urahara." Ichigo said and closed the shop door behind him.

* * *

><p>...Darkness...It surrounded him, making him feel alone and afraid. <em>Where...where am I?<em> Everything felt cold, including himself. _I hate this..._ He tried to wrap his arms around himself for warmth, but none came. Cold...decay...it was around him, flooding him... _No...no! Get me out!_ He tried reaching for something, anything, to get him out of the darkness and away from the cold. _Pl...please!_ That's when his fingers brushed against something cold...something still. _I...I..._ His eyes widened as he felt the cold thing suddenly wrap around him and he couldn't stop his scream.

* * *

><p>"AAHHHHHHH!" Ichigo tore up the stairs and shoved his room open to see his Hollow thrashing wildly in his bed. He rushed over abd grabbed his shoulders, shaking him.<p>

"Hey! Wake up!" His Hollow opened his eyes, and he sucked in a breath. They were no longer the bright gold and deep black, but a light lavander and white. Those eyes were wide and unseeing as he continued to thrash. Ichigo grabbed one of his swining hands by the wrist and gripped tightly. "You need to wake up! It's ok!" He felt the body under him freeze and stare up at him.

"I...Ichi...g...o..." His Hollow whispered with a shuddering breath. He instantly placed a cold hand on his cheek again. "Ichi...go..."

"I'm here, you're alright." He said quietly. He was surprised when the albino gripped him suddenly and buried his face in his chest. "Wh-what the fu-"

"...Wa...rm..." Ichigo looked down and could feel the Hollow tremble. "Y...your...w-warm..." He cocked his head to the side.

_Warm? _"Well, yeah." The albino shook his head and looked up at him with wide, now lavander eyes. "I mean, blood flows through the body and creates heat. It keeps my heart beating too." _Not that you'd know what I'm talking about..._he added to himself bitterly.

"H...h-eart?" Ichigo sighed and took the white hand from his cheek to his chest, placing it above his heart.

"Heart. See?" He watched as the albino stared wide-eyed and then took Ichigo's hand and placed it on his own chest.

"H...hea...rt..." He whispered. Ichigo wanted to say something, but found his mind had locked up. There, beating in his Hollow's chest,was a heart.

_No...fucking...way!_ He thought. _That's...impossible!_ He jerked his hand away and looke dinto the frightened eyes of the Hollow.

"Ich...igo?" He looked at his hands and then back at his Hollow. It had definatly been there.

"...Are you ok now?" He asked, trying to take his mind off of that for now. The Hollow blinked twice and curled up again. "Scared then?"

"C...cold...dar...k..." He murmered.

"You don't like those?" Two blinks. "Ok...tell you what? I'll stay in here tonight...tomorrow my friends are coming over to see you. Don't worry, ok? try to get back to sleep..." He scratched his head and sighed. "I'm gonna take a bath, ok?"

"L..leave?" He felt the hand grab him again and look at him with pleading eyes. "Pl...please...n...no..."

"Tsk, alright, fine. But face the other way ok?" He didn't miss the hurt and confused look in his Hollow's eyes and sighed. He turned and faced the window as Ichigo kicked his shoes, shirt and jeans off and climbed into the bed. Almost instantly, however, the albino wrapped around him and sighed happily. _This will take some getting used too..._he grumbled as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 end<p>

Well? what did ya think? I find Shiro's stuttering to be cute~! XD And his eyes...odd huh? XD Well, reviews rock, and don't forget ta leave an idea for a better title. Just not a japanese one ok? Nothing against it, but I just don't want one, ok?


	3. Chapter 3

Response to reviews~!

Well I must say this fic is my new obssesion~! I luv it soooooooooooooooooooooo much~! Oh! And someone did do fanart! It's on Devianart and since links suck, I'll help ya out. My name on Deviantart is HollowIchigoXIchigo and I put sum fics up. Now, u have to be 18, but the picture is called Do Not See It... It's so sweet~! Thnx for the artists (ya know who ya are~!) I'm interested in seeing anyone else do it too! It's my Christmas wish! XD Anywho, onwards! (oh, and now there's a contest in my group, DeathberryXHollow on there for the best pic. XD If u win, it's a one-shot from me~! Also, there are two more pics nows~!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The morning found Ichigo to be a bit sore from being practically crushed by his Hollow. _God, if he's still that strong, I wonder what he's afraid of..._ He grumbled as he slowly rose and streatched. He walked into the bathroom and strated running a shower. As he climbed into the hot water, he let his thoughts roam. _Kisuke said he would come today...maybe bring Orihime too. I'll go talk to her. She's the least likely to freak out...I think._ He sighed as he shut the water off and dried himself off with a towel. As he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom, he saw his Hollow sitting up, staring at him with wide eyes. "Morning. You sleep ok?" He asked. The albino remained silent, yet nodded. "Good. I can't have you screaming and thrashing all night."

"Ich...Ich...igo." He walked over and knelt down to be face first with the Hollow.

"Some people will be coming over today, ok?" One blink. "So don't worry. It'll be ok." The albino nodded and smiled a bit, making Ichigo's insides twist at the sight. Instead of the usual, maniacle grin, this was a soft, shy smile. _This is...weird._ He felt a hand touch his cheek and looked into concerned lavander eyes.

"You...ok?" He asked in his slow manner, cocking his head to the side, worry in his eyes. He smacked the hand away and sighed.

"I've got to get ready. Stay here, understand?" He said and walked away, leaving the Hollow alone.

* * *

><p><em>Have I done something?<em> The albino wondered and looked at his hand. He touched it and shivered._ Cold...I don't like it..._ He pulled the blanket up and wrapped himself in it. His long hair hung off his shoulders and he took strands and began to very slowly twirl his fingers in it. He frowned as they got caught in knots and hissed when he tugged harder. _This is...sad._ He thought and slowly took the blanket off. He slowly scooted to the edge and managed to get his legs to hang off the bed. He took a deep breath and placed his bare feet on the cold floor and attempted to push himself up to stand.

As he did though, he felt his legs buckle and he collapsed onto the floor. _Why...why can't I stand? _He tried to stand again but quickly fell back to his knees. _Why..._ He watched as Ichigo rushed upstairs, bringing to others with him. He shivered and scooted backwards as Ichigo walked up.

"What did you do?" He asked, looking him over.

"Ichigo..." He sighed and looked at his legs. "Can't...m...m-m..."

"Move?" One blink. "Alright, it's ok. Don't worry for now." The albino looked at him in confusion.

_Don't worry? How can I not?_ He wondered.

* * *

><p>Ichigo ran a hand through his hair as he helped the naked albino back to his feet and onto the bed. He had heard a loud thump and couldn't help but pity his Hollow as he had looked at his legs numbly. The albino continued to look at them and Ichigo turned to look at Orihime and Kisuke. "You first Kisuke?" He asked quietly. He could feel eyes looking at him in shock and he turned to see his Hollow looking at him nervously. "It's alright, they're friends of mine."<p>

"My, quite nervous, no?" Kisuke chuckled and walked forward. The Hollow grabbed Ichigo's hand and squeezed.

"N...n...o..." He shivered and Ichigo instinctivley squeezed the pale hand comfortingly.

"It's fine." He said and let go. "Orihime, may I speak to you for a second?" He motioned to his kitchen. As she followed, he couldn't help but shudder at a small whimpering noise from his room. Ugh...this is just wrong.

"What is it Ichigo?"

"I...uhh need to get him some clothes later, after Kisuke looks at him, so you think you can...I dunno, watch him?" Orihime glanced nervously at the room and back at Ichigo.

"Su-sure I can! He doesn't look like he'll hurt much...well, not anymore..." She whispered. Ichigo sighed and scratched his head. "So what happaned?"

"I don't know...but seeing him so damned helpless weirds me out more than him trying to kill me." Ichigo admitted. Orihime made a noise like she agreed and looked back at the room.

"So...does he-"

"He doesn't remember anything Orihime, I highly doubt he even knows he's a Hollow." Ichigo said just as Kisuke walked in. "Well?"

"I'm not too sure what's wrong myself, to be honest." Kisuke admitted. "You're right about his amnesia, and he seems rather...fond of your presence. He kept looking to where you left as I tried to talk to him. His speech seems to be affected, but only when he talks. He understands things perfectly fine."

"thnaks for telling me shit I already know." Ichigo grumbled.

"Also, he's suffering a minor muscle deficiency; it explains why he can't walk." Kisuke said, pulling out his fan. "Make sure he heats and drinks pleanty of water. It'd help."

"How the hell is he suffering from that?" Ichigo asked while Kisuke shrugged. "Fine, whatever. Anything else?"

"Well...no. I have a hypothesis, but I don't wanna voice it until I'm more positive on it." He said, getting a frustratefd look from Ichigo.

"Ok, fine. I'm going to the store. Orihime, watch him and please, feed him _normal_ food." He said and she nodded, grinning and waving as he left.

_Normal...ok then! I can do something simple._ She nodded and walked to make something.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, wait a second." Ichigo stopped as Kisuke walked up. "I do have one other thing to add; his spiritual pressure...it's very different." Ichigo gave him a confused look and he sighed. "I did tell you to check it."<p>

"And i told you I suck at sensing that shit." He replied.

"I can't explain it...but it's safe to say he isn't exactly a Hollow anymore...not that he was normal, but not even that kind anymore. I'm believing that, in a sense, he has become human."

"Human?"

"Meaning he has a body, but it's like yours is now. It changes from Kishi to Reishi, depending on the situation." Kisuke explained. "I'm not quite able to do a full examination because I don't have enough material."

"Please, you deal with the black market of the Soul Society. How can you _not_ have enough?" Ichigo grumbled.

"But despite that, I do think that just being with you may help him. So make him more comfortable and...maybe give him a name or something. Calling him 'Hollow' and 'albino' won't do well in public, yes?" Ichigo groaned but nodded. He could understand that much.

_Having no name must be upsetting to him anyways...although it never bothered him before this..._ He thought. "Alright, I will. See you around Kisuke, and thanks." Ichigo turned and walked away, leaving a smirking shopkeeper.

_So then...I do wonder if that's what happaned?_ He thought. _After all, it would explain a few things..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 end<p>

Not too much Shiro here sadly, neh? O.o Oh well. I have a b-day fic ta do, so this is on hold for a bit, but not too long, promise! I thought about doing some more, but I just couldn't, so i left it at this for now. Hope y'all review~!


	4. Chapter 4

Response to reviews~!

Wow, so many love this! Fair warning; there may not be any true smut, if I haven't said so already. XD I'm still uncertain on it but I am debating still. Gimme a reason to change my mind. XD Anyways, shall we keep this ball rolling?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Orihime began humming as she rummaged around the small kitchen for food. _Lemme see...he's not well, so maybe soup? Does Ichigo even have any?_ She wondered as she looked around. She heard a loud thump and quickly rushed to the living room. Once again, the Hollow was on the floor, looking frustrated. "Umm..."

"Y...yo...u..." He looked up and sighed. "Ori...hi-hime?"

"Umm...yes that's my name." She said quietly. She couldn't help but feel uneasy around the Hollow, no matter how child like and quiet he was, images of the Hollow fighting Ulquiorra constantly flashed in her mind. _But...he doesn't remember that, right?_ "Do you need help?" He looked at her and blinked once. "Ok...gimme your arm." She knelt down next to him and took one of his pale arms and slung it over her shoulders. As she lifted him, surprisingly with ease, she watched as he attempted to put weight on his feet. "Gently now...that's it!"

"H...hurts a...b-b-bit..." He whimpered.

"We'll take baby steps to the kitchen ok?" He nodded slowly and smiled, and she turned away as they slowly made their way to the kitchen. "Why were you trying to walk again? You know you're not strong enough right now."

"Al...Alo-ne...don...t..." She feklt him shiver and she pieced his broken talk together.

"You didn't want to be alone in there?" She asked. Although the Hollow remained silent, she felt him tense. "It's ok, everyone hates being alone. It's...human." She whispered the last part, feeling uneasy using the word to describe the Hollow. _But he feels...he was afraid in there._ When they made it to the kitchen, she helped Shiro place his hands on the counter and he steadied himself, looking greatful.

"Th...thanks...Ori...hi-hime..." He said quietly, looking out the small window and at the sun, just peaking out from grey clouds.

"Hey...I was wondering...did Ichigo mention anything to you about what that...thing was last night?" Orihime watched as his lavander eyes filled with a bit of fear and he blinked twice. "No? Well...you saw it right? It's called a Hollow..."

* * *

><p>Ichigo picked up the bags of clothes from the store counter and walked out of the small store. He wasn't exactly sure what to buy for his Hollow. <em>Well, since he looks like me, I figure anything I normally wear will look ok...<em> He thought and sighed._ Am I going to have to help him dress too? He can't walk, hardly stand as it is..._ He groaned as he crossed the street, his forehead creasing to show his annoyance.

He didn't like the situation that his Inner Hollow had now placed him in. He knew full well that if the Soul Society _ever_ found out about his Hollow, they would both be arrested, and his Hollow, as helpless as he was, or seemed, would be executed, if not on sight at first. He stopped briefly and grumbled. "I really need to think of something else to call him...Kisuke was right." He sighed. As he walked into his apartmeant, he heard Orihime gasp in the kitchen and when he didn't see his Hollow on the bed, he dropped the bags and rushed into the kitchen. "Orihime!"

"I-Ichigo!" He rushed in to see his Hollow staring blankly at his hand, cut open and bleeding, while Orihime held a small cutting knife, red blood dripping from it. She dropped the knife and Ichigo ran in, gripping the Hollow's shoulders.

"Did you hurt her? !"

"Ichigo he-"

"Answer me!" The Hollow looked at him and slowly shook his head, his eyes watering up as the pain seemed to register.

"N...n...o..." He said quietly, looking at his sliced hand.

"He didn't hurt me, I'm fine, see?" Orihime tapped Ichigo's shoulder and spun in a small circle and smiled. "See?"

"Then why-"

"He...he wanted to try and slice up the vegtables while I was making soup and he...he cut himself." Orihime said, sighing. "I took it from him when you walked in." The albino gave her a funny look, yet nodded slowly as well. Ichigo asighed and released the Hollow's shoulders, noting the slight fear in the lavander eyes staring at him.

"Sorry then..." He mumbled. He was also a bit surprised to see his Hollow standing on his feet, but now they were shaking annd just before he fell, Ichigo bent down and caught him. "C'mon...let's get you patched up ok? I...have something I want to ask you anyways." As he lead him to the bathroom, Orihime looked at the bloody knife and sighed.

_This whole situation is so weird...yet, just now...I felt bad for him._ She thought. _Hmmm oh well for now! Better finish making the soup!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat the Hollow down on the toilet seat as he yanked out some gauze bandages and disinfectent. "I need to make sure it doesn't get infected. Luckily it isn't deep enough for stitches, but we can't take the risk of it getting worse, ok?" The Hollow tilted his head slightly and blinked once. "This may sting a bit." He dabbed a cottonball with the liquid and began slowly cleaning the cut, along with the blood still flowing from the wound. The Hollow closed his eyes and hissed lowly.<p>

"H...hur...ts..." He hissed,trying hard not to pay attention. Ichigo ignored him and quickly wrapped the hand up with the gauze and sighed.

"Alright, for now, it'll be ok. It may take awhile to heal though..." He said. He then felt a cold hand touch his chin and he looked up into curious lavander eyes. "What?"

"S...Soul...Re...r-rea..."

"Soul Reaper?" Ichigo said for him and he nodded, placing a hand on Ichigo's chest, seeming to smile as he touched the area above his heart.

"You...Soul...rea...aper..." Ichigo's eyes widened a bit.

"How do you know that?" The Hollow looked down the hall and at the kitchen. "She told you?" One soft blink. "Ugh, why did she-"

"Hol...low..." He looked up and saw sad eyes staring at him as he took Ichigo's hand and placed it on his pale chest. "I...Hol..." Ichigo shook his head and tried to pull away, but his Hollow refused to release his hand. "Ichigo..."

"Why is my name the only thing you can say clearly?" He grumbled and yanked his hand away. "Look, I can't call you...well albino or anything, so I've come up with a name for you, if you want it." The Hollow cocked his head to the side. "For now, how does Shirosaki sound, hmm?"

"Shi...ros...aki?" The albino closed his head and a soft smile spread on his face, once again making Ichigo's gut twist in funny ways. "Sh...iro..."

"Yeah, sure, that works too." He said. 'Shiro' chuckled lightly and Ichigo stared at him. "What's funny?"

"Th...thank y...you Ichigo..." He then lifted his arms and wrapped them around the Soul Reaper's shoulders, burying his head against his chest. "Thank you Ichigo...s...so m-much..." Ichigo sat there, shellshocked as the hug tightened.

Why...why is he... "Don't touch me." He said quietly and shoved the greatful Hollow aside. Lavander eyes widened and looked at his own hands and sighed.

"S...orry..." He whispered and made a move to stand, and Ichigo watched as he slowly wobbled his way from the bathroom, and as he approached the bed, he collapsed and sighed.

_What the hell is happening to him?_ He wondered.

* * *

><p><em>Why am I so weak?<em> Shiro wondered idly as he watched Ichigo put the cleaning supplies away. _I can't...please him at all...why? Did I do wrong?_ He sighed and looked at his bandaged hand. _How did I...get this again? If I could remember how...maybe I..._ He turned as Orihime walked in with a small bowl and smiled at him.

"Here, you need to eat something, right? And don't worry; I cleaned the knife exceptionally throughly~!" She smiled and handed him the bowl of soup. He took it very slowly, feeling frustrated at how slow every movement was. As he put the spoon in his mouth, he watched as her eyes watched him eagerly. "Well?" He just smiled at the girl next to him and she beamed. "I knew you'd like it!" She said happily and went to hug him, but he flinched away.

"N...no..." He whispered, remembering what had happaned a few minutes ago and placed the bowl on the small desk next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"He...does Ichigo...h...h-ate m...me?" He asked softly, looking at the bathroom.

* * *

><p>How am I supposed to answer him? Orihime wondered. "I...I'm not sure, but <em>I<em> don't hate you." She said, and to her surprise, she felt that she was being honest. _I don't...not anymore. In fact, I envy you..._ He smiled and nodded and kept eating quietly.

"Orihime, thanks for your help today." Ichigo said as he walked out of the bathroom. "With school tomorrow, I'm a bit unsure as to what to do with him..." He sighed and looked at Shiro as he ate slowly, yet at an oddly steady pace. "I can't leave him here alone and all..."

"Maybe Kisuke can stay?"

"The shop will be open tomorrow, so no. Uhh...I could call off for tomorrow, but not every day, lest the teacher attempt to kill me." Ichigo decided. "So I'll stay tomorrow, just to make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"I highly doubt he will Ichigo. He's...changed. He isn't the same anymore."

"And how would you know? You haven't had him try to kill you before, have you?" Ichigo snapped. Instead of flinching however, Orihime stared at him intently.

"No, but I have seen him fight and almost kill Uryu to protect me from him...but that's not what I wanted! So I think I can openly say he's changed." She bit back and it was Ichigo who was taken aback.

"I...sorry about that..." Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, if you want to come back tomorrow, that's fine." Orihime nodded and grabbed her small jacket. Before she left, she turned to look at both of them one more time.

"Ichigo...please don't hate him...he doesn't understand why you do." She said before walking away, the door clicking quetly behind her, leaving Ichigo alone with his amnesiac Hollow.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 end<p>

And I'll end it here for nows~! So what did everyone think neh? To be honest, I hate Orihime, but I will be nice cause she's kinda a main character in this. She's obviously nice where Ichigo is an asshole. XD Totally not how I usually portray him, so this is like a new experience for me. XD Well...review please~!


	5. Chapter 5

Response to reviews~!

Well shall I return to this? So many seem to enjoy this rather uke Shiro. XD Still...no one has convinced me to put smut in here. XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Shiro looked down outside the window at the street as little kids passed a ball back and forth. _I...I wanna be outside for once..._ he thought. _But...what if those monsters...Hollows right? What if they're out there?_ He couldn't stop the shiver that traveld up his pale, bare back. He shifted uncomfortably in his sweat pants, the grey look making his skin look almost sickly to him. _I can't fight them...but..._He looked at the small endtable where Ichigo kept his soul Reaper badge. He slowly rose to his feet and practically shuffled across the floor to pick it up and examine it. _I...I want to help Ichigo..._ A loud noise made Shiro drop the badge and stare with wide eyes at the door.

"Hey, you still here?" He sighed with relief as Ichigo walked in, his usual, deep scowl on his face. Shiro shifted uncomfortably where he stood, avoiding the rather harsh look Ichigo was giving him.

_Does he...hate me? Did I do something else...wrong?_ He wondered. "Ichigo..." Ichigo just rolled his eyes at him and he felt his heart beat painfully in his chest.

"Well...at least your standing and walking around. Put a shirt on ok?" Shiro gave him a confused stare and he sighed. "I gotta have Kisuke check on your health, ok? So come on. We leave soon."

* * *

><p>Ichigo noted how Shiro's forgein lavander eyes seemed to brighten up as he walked as fast as he could to where his clothes laid folded. <em>Not enough room in my closet...<em>he grumbled and walked into the kitchen. As he put his stuff away, he could hear Shiro grumbling and struggling to put on his clothes. "You need help again?"

"N...n-o..." Shiro replied, slightly louder than normal, and very nervous sounding. Ichigo sighed and walked out to see Shiro sliding into a light blue turtleneck. "S...s...ee?"

_Ugh..._ He felt like he was getting a headache from the way his Hollow acted so innocent sometimes. _Seriously, this fucks up everything I knew about him..._ In fact, it was Orihime who told him to take Shiro to Kisuke's for a change, not have Kisuke come to his apartmeant.

_"He's been up there for five days. Don't you think he deserves to be outside just like everyone else?"_ She had pointed out. He had agreed, but only so long as he could keep an eye on him.

_I don't trust him as far as I can throw him..._ He told himself. _But he hasn't been agressive so far..._ He sighed and ran a hand through his spiky orange hair._ But still...can't be too careful._ He waited as Shiro walked slowly in, staring up at him with his wide, lavander eyes. "Ready then?" He was a bit surprised at how eager Shiro seemed and nodded a bit quicker than usual. "All right then..." As he turned to open the door, a cool hand wrapped around his own. He yanked his hand away almost instantly, and he heard a tny whimper from behind. "I said don't touch me..." He said quietly.

"S...so...rr...y..." Shiro murmered. Ichigo rolled his eyes, not once sparing Shiro a glance as they left the small apartment.

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched as Shiro looked around, seemingly scooting closer to him with every step. "Look, if a Hollow comes out, I'm sure we'll sense it, ok? Will you relax?" Shiro glanced at him and blinked a few times before smiling and looking around again. Geeze...talk about dealing with a little kid...<p>

"Wh...where are...w...e goin...g...Ichigo?" Shiro asked slowly, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"To Kisuke's. He needs to do a checkup on you." He noted how Shiro seemed to shiver a bit at the man's name. "I really can't blame you for being nervous around him. I get that way too sometimes."

"R...re...ally?"

"Yeah, he's like a pedophile." He heard a soft chuckle and turned to see Shiro smiling, holding his bandaged hand to his mouth and looking at Ichigo.

"Y...yeah..." He tried his best to ignore the rather odd, tingling feeling in him as he watched the rather cute display.

_Ugh, what? What the hell am I thinking? !_ He shook his head. _Damnit..._

"Is...th...that it?" Shiro pointed ahead and Ichigo looked up to see the shop.

"Yeah...but he has that damned sign up!" He groaned, smacking his forehead with his hand. "I hate it when he decides to take 'breaks'..."

"Sh...should w...we try ag...ain lat-er?" Ichigo groaned and ran a hand through his hair, not seeing how Shiro seemed to follow the motion.

"Guess so. C'mon, let's walk a bit more then. I swear if we run into him again, I'm beating his ass." Shiro only chuckled quietly as they continued down the street. Ichigo watched him and for a brief second, a smile creeped up on him. I guess he isn't so bad at the moment... "So...do you remember anything yet?" He asked slowly. Shiro stopped and looked at his feet.

"N...no..." He whispered. "I...I don't-" He suddenly locked up. His head shot up asnd looked around frantically.

"What's wrong Shiro?" Ichigo walked over and shook his Hollow but was surprised at how he seemed frozen in place. "Shiro-" He then heard a loud, wailing howl and he cursed. "Shit, a Hollow now? !" He closed his eyes and focused on Zangetsu and reached behind him. He gripped Zangetsu as his soul maifested. "Shiro, get back to the apartment!" He said. He looked at Shiro and noticed at how distant his inner Hollow seemed. He grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit. "Hey!" Shiro blinked and looked at him.

"H...Holl-ow."

"Yes, now go back , ok? I'll kill it and meet back up with you." Shiro nodded slowly, despite the odd, distant look in his eyes. "Alright, be back." With that Ichigo rushed off, leaving Shiro behind.

* * *

><p>"Hmm...something smells good!" Ichigo leapt in front of a large, cat like Hollow and raised Zangetsu at it. "Oh, a Soul Reaper huh? Must be my lucky day!"<p>

"No...not really." Ichigo said and rushed at it.

"Tsk, not wise, Soul Reaper." Ichigo's eyes widened as the Hollow's red eyes flashed and he found himself flung backwards. He crashed into a lightpost and groaned.

_Ok...so an invisible forcefield of some kind?_ He wondered. _Why are these damned things getting tougher? Ugh..._

"Soul Reaper, perhaps you care to answer a question for me?" The creature all but purred. "I sense some rather...odd spiritual pressure not too far away from here. Know what it is?"

"Tsk, not a damned clue." Ichigo shrugged as he stood up, brushing himself off. The Hollow narrowed it's eyes dangerously and glared at the orange head.

"It's odd...you can sense it one second, then gone the next. But it has a rather...powerful taste to it. Familiar too."

_Shit...maybe he senses Shiro somehow..._ Ichigo deduced. _Since he can't remember anything, he has no idea of what kind of powers he has..._ Ichigo jumped as the cat lashed one of it's five tails his way. "Hey, wait 'till I'm ready, will ya?"

"Arrogant Soul Reaper. You take no time to evaluate your enemies do you?" It scoffed. "I, on the other hand, can teel that fighting you at full strength is a very bad idea." It smirked.

"You're just another Hollow to me. It doesn't matter what you can and can't do." Ichigo stated. He Flash stepped to his left and aimed his swing carefully, hoping to strike from the side.

"Hmph, foolish." As he sliced through one of it's tails, he felt another swiftly grab him by his waist. It jerked him around and smiled as he struggled. "My tails are useless, save for one. This one..." He squeezed tightly, causing Ichigo to gasp out in pain as he felt his chest being crushed in. "...will absorb your spiritual pressure." It smirks as Ichigo's struggles weaken and he drops the Substitute. Ichigo hisses as his arm hits the sharp, broken pavement, causing a huge gash to go down to his elbow.

_Fuck! This is just my luck..._ He slowly rose and looked around for Zangetsu, but couldn't find his zanpakuto. Shit, no... The Hollow towered above him and grinned.

"The ending war must have made you weak, Soul Reaper. Makes you easy for me to-" The Hollow froze briefly and slowly turned around. "So then...that's what the source is." Ichigo glanced and saw Shiro staring up at the Hollow, his eyes wide and hazy.

"Shiro! What the hell are you-" He was abruptly cut off by a tail slamming into his chest. "Ngh, shit!" He cursed as he fell to his knees. "Get out of here!" Shiro continued to stare at the cat like Hollow, his lavander eyes hazy and dull. _What's going on with him? !_ "Shiro!"

"Hmm...what's up with this odd soul?" The larger Hollow wondered, leaning in close to Shiro. The albino didn't move, just continued to stare blankly.

_Fuck...I can't get to him..._ Ichigo groaned as he attempted to stand again, wincing at the pain in his ribs. Even though he hated his inner Hollow, he still couldn't help the protective feeling he had. I need to help him! He watched as Shiro raised one hand out, as if to grasp at the Hollow above him. _What the-_ There was a bright flash of purple and the next thing Ichigo could see was Shiro on the other side of the Hollow, holding an energy like sword, similar in shape to Zangetsu. The other Hollow shimmered and faded away and Ichigo stared at his inner Hollow, who in turn was staring at the energy sword in his hand. "H-how did you do that?" Ichigo asked. Shiro then looked at him and clumsily made his way over to Ichigo, the sword instantly fading away.

"Ichigo..." He leaned over Ichigo, worry shining in his lavander eyes. He flipped Ichigo over and placed one hand on his arm, another on his chest.

"Hey, I said don't-" He froze mid sentence as Shiro's eyes flashed briefly before he closed them, concentration evident on his face. His brown eyes widened as the pain in his arm and chest seemed to vanish. He looked to see his arm's large wound seal up and he looked back at his Hollow. "How...how did you..." Ichigo forgot what he was going to say the instant Shiro whimpered in pain and slouched down, holding his chest and arm. Ichigo watched as blood began to soak through Shiro's turtle neck and he sighed. "Did you seriously get hurt? I told you to g-" He watched as Shiro slumped against him, his hand grabbing Ichigo's arm.

"W...warm...mus-t b...be w...arm..." He whispered quietly. Ichigo lifted the albino's injured arm and froze.

_Wait a second...did I just say_ he _was injured? No..._I _had been, but he..._ He looked at Shiro's injuries; now a copy of what used to be on his own body._ How did he do that?_

"My my, bad stuff seems to happan to you when I'm not around, huh?" Ichigo turned and glared at Kisuke as he walked up. "What happaned here?"

"Kisuke, you will _not_ believe what I'm going to tell you." Ichigo said. "But first...can we get Shiro here treated?" He felt like he owed the Hollow that much. He lifted the Hollow's now unconsious body into his arms and looked down at his peaceful looking face. _What did you do Shiro?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 end<p>

Woot~! Got this done before work~! I have a new fic idea in mind, so that may be next, but I do promise to work on finishing other fics as well. I'm trying to divide my time on all these fics lol. So pwease review~!


	6. Chapter 6

Response to reviews~!

Ha kinda threw ya all for the loop eh? I mean, obviously i'm up to something~! XD But I can't say...and no one's still convinced me enough for yaoi here~! lol So...shall we go?

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"So...you say he healed you?" Kisuke asked as they waited for Orihime to get there.

"Yeah...but that isn't it." Ichigo sighed. "It's like everything about being injured was just...simply erased; gone." He looked at his unconsious Hollow and sighed. "I have no idea what he did, and apparantly, he didn't care."

"And what of the other Hollow?"

"I'm not too sure. I'm thinking it went to the Soul Society." Ichigo said, scracthing his head. "I'm just about as lost here as you are Kisuke." He looked up as Orihime rushed in, seemingly out of breath.

"I...came as...fast as I...could." She spoke through her harsh breathing. She rushed over to Shiro and placed her sheild above him.

"It's so weird. first he appears with no memories, and now all this?" Ichigo sighs. "Something isn't right here." He heard Orihime sigh and turned to see her wiping her forehead. "He ok?"

"Yeah...although for some reason, the wound won't fully close. He'll need to be careful with it for awhile..." She said. Ichigo walked over and looked down at his sleeping Hollow. He placed a hand on Orihime's shoulder, surprised when she jumped a bit.

"Thanks. You probably should rest yourself. You sounded like you ran all the way from downtown!"

"Uhh...well...I did." She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "I was out shopping for something to eat and..." She then looked up at Ichigo's face and shook her head. "I-it wasn't a problem I swear!"

"Uh...if you say so." He replied. _Man, this got weird all of a sudden..._

"Anyways~!" Kisuke interrupted. "Might I suggest leaving him here tonight? And you Ichigo. You were coming here to begin with yes?" Ichigo nodded and Orihime stood up.

"Well, I'm going now. Tell Shiro I told him to get better, m'kay?" She smiled and waved before rushing out the door.

"I swear she has more energy than a small child with too much caffine..." Ichigo grumbled.

"Ah, but she doesn't ever seem to mind." Kisuke pointed out. "She just wants to help out, that's all."

_Yeah, but why so eager to help_ him_?_ He thought bitterly.

"So then...what did you want to talk about?" Kiskue asked. Ichigo sighed and turned to face the ex-Soul Reaper.

"It's about getting his memories back..."

* * *

><p>Darkness...it was choking him now...<em>No...stop it! I...He isn't...<em> He got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to get away from the unyielding cold and darkness. _Why...why is this here? ! I...I'm scared..._ Once again he reached out, only to feel the cold presence next to him, yet for some reason, he feared trying to see who, or what, it was. _Please...leave me alone...too cold...cold is...it's..._ He struggled to think of a way to describe it. _I...I don't like it...please...please get me out...LET ME OUT!_

* * *

><p>"NOOO!" Ichigo turned sharply as Shiro began to thrash around blindly, screaming in his sleep.<p>

_Not again..._ "Shiro!" He walked over and placed his hands on the albino's shoulders, shaking him awake. The moment Shiro's lavander eyes opened, Ichigo almost flinched at the fear that was in them. Shiro instantly clung to him, trying to bury himself in the teen. "H-hey get off!"

"Warm..." He murmured quietly. Ichigo was surprised at how much his Hollow was shaking, and he slowly wrapped his arms around him, threading his fingersd through long, snowy hair. "w...war...m..."

"Shh...calm down ok? It was just another nightmare..." Ichigo hushed his Hollow, feeling awkward, yet comfortable at the same time. _Why? He's still an enemy...a monster. But...this isn't how one behaves, right? And that fear...it was real huh?_ "Shush now...it's ok."

"You...you ok..." Ichigo's eyes widened and he backed up, looking at the concern in Shiro's lavander eyes.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine. You healed me remember?" Shiro smiled and hugged Ichigo again.

"G...good..." He whispered. "I...w-an-ted...to h...h-elp." Ichigo sighed and pushed his Hollow away, but gently this time.

"You did...thank you." Shiro beamed as Ichigo muttered a reluctant thanks. "But that power...what did you do?" Shiro looked at his hands and arm, and Ichigo noticed how the scar from the injury was still there. "How can you do that?"

"I...I d...d-on't...kn...ow..." Shiro said quietly.

"Your sure?" Kisuke asked, making Shiro jump and almost leap back onto Ichigo. After a second, he took a deep breath and blinked twice.

"His way of saying no. I think his stuttering gets worse the more nervous he is." Ichigo shrugged. He then turned to Shiro, who was still looking at his hands. "Do you know _how_ you used it?" Shiro shook his head.

"I...I j-ust w...wan-ted t-t-t-o help..." He murmered. He sniffed a bit and sighed. "I...I d-din't w-want to...b-b-b-e a burd...den."

"Little late for _that_ one..." Ichigo grumbled under his breath. Shiro heard him however and clenched the blanket that was covering him. "Oi, let's get going home, ok?" Shiro looked up and smiled softly, ignoring the odd feeling in his chest.

"...Ok..." He slowly rose to his feet. Ichigo walked over and slung Shiro's arm around his shoulders, but Shiro quickly removed his arm. "I-I'm f...fine." He said.

"the hell you are." Ichigo huffed, yet left him alone.

"Come back if anything else happens. Oh, and Ichigo..." Kisuke looked at him from under his hat, shadowing his eyes. "I suggest one way that may help with your...problem. See if Orihime's powers could help."

"But why would they?"

"Her shields have the power to reject, remember? Maybe she can help him-"

"She could...h-help me rem...member?" Shiro asked quietly. Kisuke nodded and Shiro looked at the ground. "I d-don't...kn-know..."

"It'll be fine. You want to remember right? " Ichigo asked. Shiro said nothing, merely continued looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing ever. "We'll try later." Shiro gave off a small nod and Ichigo turned to face Kisuke again. "Thanks."

"And fair warning too; Soul Society could be peeking in on what's going on soon. No doubt they noticed Shiro's odd spiritual pressure here."

"We'll be careful, thanks." Ichigo turned around and began walkng back to his apartment, Shiro walking silently next to him.

"I...I'm sc-ared..." shiro whispered.

"Of what?"

"Re...rememb...ering." Ichigo sighed and grabbed Shiro's shaking hand. "Ichigo?"

"It'll be ok. I mean, it can't be that bad, right?" Shiro nodded and smiled softly. Ichigo felt his stomach turn and flip flop and he sighed. _What am I feeling exactly? I hate him...right?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 end<p>

God, finally finished this! Geeze...took me a bit. Not too thrilled with this chappie, but it'll get better. On another note, a new vampire fic idea popped up into my head, so be prepared. But Natural and Unnatural Love gets updated first, ok? Then maybe something else, then the new fic. So reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Response to reviews~!

So, it seems Ichi is a wittle confuzzled yesh? Maybe I should hurry and get to some of the things I call fun and you call evil. XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Ichigo watched as his Hollow slept, collapsing on his bed the moment they returned to his apartment. _I swear he thinks he owns the damned thing..._he thought and grumbled. _I have no idea how much more my back can take the chair..._ But his current sleeping arrangements weren't the only things keeping him awake. _I hate him...I know I do...yet, I'm still helping him..._ He grabbed at his orange hair and began tugging on it. "Ugh, why is everything so fucking compli-"

"Ichigo?" He looked up to see lavander eyes staring at him nervously.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked. Shiro shook his head and he sighed.

"C...ouldn't...sl...leep." He replied quietly, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Your nightmares from earlier?" Ichigo asked and received a small nod. "Well...scoot over." He froze as Shiro turned to look at him with wide eyes. "I ain't sleeping in the chair anymore, and if you can't sleep without me..." He almost laughed at the small blush that seemed to cover his Hollow's face. _Wait...he's blushing?_

"S...sure th...en Ichigo." He said quietly. Ichigo took off his shirt and slid next to the albino, feeling him tense briefly.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no!" Shiro shook his head and faced the other way. Ichigo rolled his brown eyes and laid to where their backs pressed against each other. After a few minutes, he allowed his breathing to sound deep, waiting for a reaction from his Hollow. Almost instantly, Shiro turned and clung to him, burying his face against Ichigo's back. "Ichigo..."

_What the hell is up with him anyways?_ He wondered. _I guess he really hates his nightmares..._

* * *

><p>"Alright, look, I'll be bak after school ok? So please do your best not to wreck my apartment." Ichigo said as he slippe don his school uniform.<p>

"...Ok..." Shiro whispered, still sitting in the bed. Ichigo looked at him and sighed.

"If you can avoid getting lost, go ahead and walk around outside. You need to get stronger on your legs anyways ok?" At this, he noticed how the albino seemed to brighten up and nodded enthusiastically.

"Th..thank you!" Shiro beamed and quickly got out of the bed, only to fall to the floor.

_Oh my god..._

"I-I'm o...ok!" Shiro smiled and struggled to stand up, using the bed to support himself.

"Uhh...you sure?" Ichigo asked, trying not to laugh slightly at the situation. Shiro nodded and smiled. Why do my insides always feel funny when he does that? "Ok well...see you later Shiro." Just as he turned to leave, he felt a cool hand on his shoulder._ How in the world did he..._

"H...ha-ve a...g...ood d-day Ichigo." Shiro said quietly. Ichigo shivered a bit at the touch before shrugging Shiro's hand away and briskly walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around to see Orihime running up to him. "Good morning!"<p>

"Uhh...yeah, morning." He replied.

"Something the matter? Is something wrong with Shiro?" She asked.

"Tsk, no. I just...well I decided to give him permission to roam around town today." Ichig said, scratching the back of his head. Orihime nodded and chuckled a bit under her breath. "What?"

"So you're worried about him hmm?" She teased, poking Ichigo's shoulder.

"H-hell no I'm not!" Ichigo stammered, shoving her hand away. "I'm more worried about any people he meets. What if he hurts them? What if-"

"Ichigo, I don't think he's going to hurt anyone, especially since...well you know." Orihime sighed. "I just don't see him doing it, that's all."

"Orihime..."

"I know you don't trust him, but I do. I just can't picturing him hurting someone, especially since he'll know it'll upset you. Haven't you ever noticed how he flinches when he upsets you? He's scared of making you angry." Ichigo looked down, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.

_Is it true though? Does he hate that?_ "Orihime...I wanna try something this weekend if you don't mind."

"Hmm?"

"You powers...they reject reality inside the sheild right?"

"Yeah..."

"Maybe...maybe you can reverse his amnesia somehow?" Orihime put on a thoughtful look and closed her grey eyes.

"I'm not sure Ichigo...I don't know what will happen if I do that...I'm used to rejecting physical wounds...nothing mental like this..." She admitted. "But, I guess we can try later." Ichigo smiled and patted her shoulder, missing her blush slightly.

"Thanks. C'mon, we're gonna be late." Both of them rushed towards the building as son as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Shiro sat down in the small park, watching two little kids play on the swings. <em>This is nice...<em> he thought. _I...I don't like being stuck in...Ichigo's apartment._ He laid down and stared at the bright blue sky above him, the sun shining and warming him up. He rubbed his arms as a cool breeze passed, amkign him shiver in his black t-shirt. _Maybe...I should've worn a sweatshirt..._ One of the kids ran up to him and smiled. He had short brown hair and dark eyes.

"Hiya mister!"

"Uh...h...ello..." Shiro said, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"You sound funny mister!" Shiro chuckled at that and sighed.

"Tr...oub...le t-t-tal...king so...ometi...mes." He said slowly, looking back up at the sky. The little boy sat next to him. "Y...ou w...ant someth...ing?"

"Come play with us!"

"Pl...lay?"

"You've never played before?" Shiro looked at the swingset and shook his head. "Then you can push us! C'mon!" Shiro smiled as the kid tugged on his pale arm. He walked slowly and took turns pushing the little kids. after awhile, their mother came up and called them over.

"Alright children. Time to go."

"Aww!" the other child, a little girl with long, blonde hair and shining blue eyes, pouted.

"We wanna play with the nice mister some more!" the woman looked up at him and smiled, walking towards him.

"Sorry if they bothered you young man. They ran off while I was shopping, but they do this all the time. i knew where they had gone." She bowed slightly and Shiro shook his head.

"N..n-ot at...at all..." Shiro smiled. "I...I wo...uldn't...m-m-mind pla...ying ag...ain if...th-they w-want." He said, trying desperatly to speak normally. Why is it...so hard?

"Thank you. They seemed to enjoy your company." she said and began to lead the two kids away. The little girl rushed up then and held her hand out.

"Here!" He held his hand out, but to his surprise, the little girl clipped a small, bead bracelet to his left wrist. "My name's Ami, and my brother is Miko. It was nice to meet you mister...uhh..."

"Sh...Shiro."

"Mister Shiro!" She finished and ran back up to leave with her family. Shiro smiled and touched the bracelet as they left. It had three little flower shaped beads, one as white as he was with a yellow center.

"Th...thank you..." He whispered. Just then, he felt a presence behind him and he leapt backwards. A short woman stoo in front of him, holding a sword out in front of her and pointing it at him. _S...Soul Reaper? !_

"It seems like today is your last day, Hollow."

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt Shiro's spiritual pressure spike suddenly. It feels weird alright...no wonder Kisuke was concerned..." Uhh...I need to use the restroom!" Ichigo raised his hand. As he was dismissed, he ran into the bathroom and slipped Kon into his body. "Please, don't do any weird shit while i'm gone, alright?"<p>

"Aww, pl-" Before Kon could finish his complaint, Ichigo shot out the window, heading towards where he felt Shiro's spiritual pressure. As he reached the park, he saw Shiro sitting on the ground, scooting away as a familiar person aimed to strike him down.

_Shit no..._ "Wait a second!" He quickly moved and blocked the zanpakuto with his own.

"Ichigo?" Shiro whispered, his lavander eyes wide in shock.

"Ichigo? ! What the hell are you doing? !" The woman snapped, lowering her zanpakuto.

"Hey there Rukia. Sorry, but it's kinda hard to explain." He said, placing Zangetsu back onto his back. He turned and helped Shiro to his feet and watched as the Hollow hugged. him. "Get the hell off of me..." He growled and shoved Shiro away. This time, he noticed shiro's hurt face and sighed. "Now's not the time for hugging, ok?"

"S...s-orry..."

"Ichigo?" Rukia said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Alright...let's go to my apartment and explain alright?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 end<p>

I decided to wait for the evil and slip in fluff instead. And yays for Rukia~! XD Oh, and the kids will be back too. Weren't they kawaii? ! XD so...review?


	8. Chapter 8

Response to reviews~!

Eh, guess I'll do this again. don't wanna leave y'all hanging on such a crappy cliffhanger. So shall I get to the part where I can do the impossible; I will make you hate Ichigo. XD Don't believe me? We shall see...*evil grin*

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Is that seriously all there is?" Rukia asked, now sitting in her gigai in Ichigo's small kitchen.

"Yeah, believe it or not." Ichigo sighed. "I don't understand it at all." He looked at the albino, who was currently sitting on the floor of the small living room with Orihime, looking at a small puzzle and both trying to put it together. "Orihime likes him...but I don't trust him at all."

"I can understand that. He's a Hollow still...his spiritual pressure feels kinda off, but other than that fact..." Rukia nodded. "Yet judging by what I've seen now, he doesn't act like a threat. Ichigo, are you sure you're just not in denial?"

"Denial of what?" Ichigo snapped. "He's a fucking Hollow; my _Inner Hollow_ to boot! I know what he's like. He's sneaky and heartless."

"...I guess." Rukia said, hearing the Hollow chuckle a bit before finishing the puzzle up.

"Nice work! This puzzle took me forever~!" Orihime said. "It's easier with two people, huh?" Shiro smiled and nodded.

"Do...w..we have...an...nother...o-one?" He asked in his stuttering voice.

"Hmm...I think there's a 5000 piece puzzle at home! I'll be right back!" As she srushed past the kitchen, Ichigo stopped her.

"I want to try it tonight." Orihime stopped and looked at Shiro nervously. "I'll talk to him ok, if it makes you feel a bit better."

"...Ok then. I'll be back soon!" She said and ran out the door.

"Try what?" Rukia asked, giving the Hollow a glance as he fumbled putting the puzzle away. As Ichigo explained it, Rukia's purple eyes widened. "You think that'll work?"

"I'm not too sure...but it's worth a try right?"

"What if it hurts him, does more harm than good?" Ichigo stopped and looked at her.

_Who cares?_ His mind told him. _How many times has he hurt you? How mamy times has he thretened everyone?_ But his heart spoke differently, yelling at him that it would be wrong. _Just like the day I had brought him home..._ "I don't know. He deserves it, but-"

"Ichigo!" Rukia smacked his hand that was resting on the table. "You did not just say that."

"Say what?"

"_No one_ deserves to suffer Ichigo...don't speak like that." Rukia muttered. Ichigo sighed and scratched his head.

"Sorry, it slipped out. I'll talk to him about it ok?" Rukia nodded and watched as Ichigo stood up and grabbed Shiro's arm, leading him further into the bedroom.

_Ichigo, what's bugging you so much?_ She wondered. _Why does it seem like you've changed?_

* * *

><p>Shiro was a bit nervous when Ichigo asked to speak with him privately. "Y...y-yes Ichigo?"<p>

"Do you want your memories back?" Ichigo asked him, locking his brown eyes with Shiro's lavander ones. "Do you want to remember who you really are?"

"I...I...I d-don...n't kn...k-know..." Shiro muttered, looking at his hands as he started twriling them around each other. "I...I am af...fri...afri..."

"Afraid?" Shiro nodded. "Don't be. We'll all be in here ok?"

"I...I d...don't wa...nt t-t-o..." Ichigo sighed and placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder. He looked up at him and shivered. _Something...something isn't right...why does he want...want this?_

"Shiro, what of there's something very important you forgot? Or someone?" Shiro shook his head and closed his eyes. "Fine then...for me?" He looked back up with wide eyes.

"Would...w-would you b...be ha...appy?" He asked quietly. _Would he like me?_ Was what he really wanted to ask.

"It would make me happy to see that we try." With that said, Shiro nodded. "You sure?"

"Yes..." _Anything to make you accept me..._ He added to himself. _Why...why won't he though?_

* * *

><p>When Orihime got back, she saw Shiro sitting on Ichigo's bed, Ichigo standing a few steps away. "So? You really wanna do it?" She asked quietly.<p>

"Yes...I...I w-wanna tr...t-ry." Shiro nodded holding his hands closely to his chest. Ichigo looked at Orihime as she stared at the albino Hollow.

"I...I've never done something of this level before. I've healed physical injuries...not mental ones..." She admitted, making the Hollow's soft lavander eyes widen breifly. He then smiled and shook his head.

"T...try...pl-lease." He said, a hint of confidence in his tone.

_That's a first..._ "Ok. Sotenkishun...I reject." She watched as the yellow shield covered Shiro's form and closed her eyes._ I need to focus...but what is it I'm searching for?_ She wondered. _Is it some kind of block? Or is it more like something stuck inside him?_

"Relax a bit Orihime." Rukia spoke from behind her. "Just try to find what's missing." She encouraged.

_Find what's missing...but only Ichigo really knows what's missing..._She thought and sighed. She slowly reached out mentally towards her shield, trying desperatly to find what was 'missing'. A soft, strained gasp came from in front of her and she opened her eyes. Shiro was standing stiffly, his fists shaking as his eyes were shut. "Is he.."

"He's ok." Ichigo said. "Just taken by surprise I'll bet. He doesn't know what your shield feels like." She nodded and was about to close her eyes again when Shiro's eyes snapped open and he clutched at his head. He was gritting his teeth, trying to prevent himself from screaming as black began to slowly inch it's way across the white of his eyes.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked. "I think-"

"It's working!" Ichigo said, sounding a bit surprised. "His eyes...that's what they normally look like." Shiro looked at Ichigo, his eyes wide.

"Pl...pl-ease...it...i-t hu...rts..." He groaned through clenched teeth, his hands gripping into his long hair even tighter. Rukia and Orihime watched as Shiro seemed to plead, but Ichigo ignored it.

_What the hell's wrong with him? !_ Rukia thought. _Then again...this is a Hollow..._ "Orihime, give it another shot, ok?"

"But he's-"

"Just do it." Ichigo spoke up. Orihime nodded and pressed with her powers again. This time, however, Shiro fell on his knees, clutching his head and screamed.

"ST-TOP! PL...PLEASE!" He cried out. His spiritual pressure suddenly spiked and took the three by surprise.

"What is this spiritual pressure?" Rukia asked. "This...this is different from a Hollow's..." Orihime shook her head as she attempted to lower her shield.

"Just a bit more..." Ichigo urged her. Her eyes widened at how he sounded; emotionless.

_Does he not care at all? Can't he see Shiro's in pain?_ "No...I won't do this anymore!" She snapped at Ichigo. "Look at him!" Ichigo turned to look into Shiro's pleading eyes and she watched as they widened. Wait...did he know-

"Ngh...AHHHHH!" Orihime's head snapped to look at Shiro as she lowered her sheild and ran over to him.

"Shiro!" She bent down next to the crouching albino and slowly tugged at his hands. "It's over...I'm so so sorry..." As she removed them, blood coated his pale hand, some trickling down from his ears.

"Ori...h-hime..." He stuttered quietly and looked back at Ichigo. She felt him tremble and slowly scoot away from the orange head. "N..no...pl-lease..."

"It's over Shiro." She whispered. He closed his eyes and slumped against her shoulder, unconsious. She slowly lifted Shiro up onto the bed with some help from Ichigo and she turned to glare at him. "What got into you?"

"I...I didn't think he could..."

"He couldn't what Ichigo?" Rukia asked, clearly as upset as Orihime.

"...He couldn't feel emotion that strong..." At that, he turned around and rushed out of the apartment, leaving the two girls to tend to the unconsious Hollow.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 end<p>

Ha! Ichigo's such an asshole~! XD Don't worry, he's pretty much done with being a dick now. So Hakuna Matata. I have no clue as to when the next chappie will be up, considering I have some new projects *read as fics* that I promised to do and I have a time limit on one. So...review? XD


	9. Chapter 9

Response to reviews~!

Ok...call me crazy, but this fic is seriously all I wanna do still... T-T So, shall I continue~?

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Shiro sat on the futon looking around the small room he was put in. _Three days..._he thought to himself. After what had happened at Ichigo's, Orihime had insisted that Shiro stay with her for a few days.

"Shiro? Can I come in?" He turned his head and sighed.

"Y-yes..." He watched as she slowly walked in with a pair of scissors in her hands. He felt a bit nervous and backed up a bit. "Uhh..."

"I want to cut your hair up a bit. It's a bit long and it must be hard to clean." She explained. "It won't hurt, I promise ok?" Shiro nodded and crawled to the edge of the futon as Orihime crawled up behind him. She took a brush and slowly began to smooth his hair out. "Look...about the other day...I still-"

"It...w-wasn't...y-y-our f...fa-u..lt..." He said quietly, closing his eyes as the feeling relaxed him some. "It was...m-mine."

"How can you still say that? It was not your fault, ok?" She insisted. "If I hadn't listened to Ichigo, you wouldn't have been hurt like that..." She took the scissors and measured out a small length of the snowy white hair. "How short?"

"S...shoulder..." He said and sighed. "I...I didn-'t want...y..you all t-to...s..ee me..." He took a breath and let it out. "...in...p-pain..."

"You keeping silent had nothing to do with this...you know that." She said as she slowly cut his hair, watching it fall on the futon, some on the floor. But...can I blame Ichigo too? I...I'm confused...

"I...I c-can't...bl-lame...Ichigo...or y-y-you." Shiro shook his head when Orihime removed her hands from his hair.

"Turn so I can get your bangs please." She muttered. He looke dinto her grey eyes with his lavander eyes and smiled. "Shirosaki..."

"I...I d-don't bl...lame anyone..." He said quietly as she cut his bangs. Once she was done, she brushed them from his face and smiled.

"All done." He grinned and hugged her. "Shiro...I-"

"N...othing...s-say n...n-oth-ing..." "I...I don't bl-ame any-one..." He backed away and ran a hand through his shortened hair. "Th..thank y-you Orih...ime."

"Your welcome." She watched as he looke dout the window and slippe don his shoes. "Where you going Shiro?"

"I...I have...s-some fri-ends to m...m-eet." He smiled and walked out of the room. Orihime shook her head and smiled.

"You're so selfless..." She whispered. "But...is it that or ignorance?"

* * *

><p><em>Ugh...I know I fucked up back there...<em> Ichigo thought as he laid on his bed, Rukia still scolding him.

"You're such an insensitive asshole!"

_I know..._

"Couldn't you see he was in pain? !"

_Yes..I did..._

"You should've just stopped Orihime yourself, you stupid-

"'-jackass'. Rukia, you've said the same thing to me for the past few days...lay off will you?" Ichigo sighed. "I understand...even I'm upset ok? I...I just..."

"Go and apologize then! Geeze, men are so dense I swear!" Rukia sighed. "It won't do you any justice. Besides..." She then gave him a puzzled look. "What made you want to stop his pain anyways?"

"...The look in his eyes..." Ichigo muttered as he stood up. "I've still thought of him as a Hollow...yet he was scared...so frightened..." Ichigo shook his head. "I couldn't stand it after that."

"Well...go tell him so." Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood to walk away. "Oh, and more thing..."

"If you want me to go apologize, for god's sakes shut u-"

"No, just lemme ask. Geeze, tightass..." She sighed. "When you ran off...you were gone all night. what had you been doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?" At this, Ichigo just smiled and opened the door.

"None of your fucking buisness. See ya later." With that, he left the infuriated Rukia behind.

* * *

><p><em>I still don't know if he'll want to talk to me...<em> Ichigo thought as he lazily walked down the street. Although he knew Shiro would never admit it, he had been terrified of Ichigo afterwords. When Orihime suggested that Shiro go to her apartment, he had agreed, thinking that maybe it'd help them both calm down and maybe, Shiro's new fear of him would die down. _Guess I'd better try though..._

He nearly froze as he came up to the park. Sitting under a tree, was his Hollow. He sat there, one arm resting across his knee, looking up at the grey sky above him. His hair was a bit shorter now, yet looked more like Ichigo's hair when he had left the Dangai after training. He wore tight black jeans and a small grey hoodie. He walked over and, without a word, sat next to Shiro. "Hey there..." He said after a moment.

"H-hi..."

"Look...about the other day...I'm really sorry." He sighed, not looking at Shiro. "What I did was heartless and cruel. I',m not normally like that at all...so..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then covered his face with his hands. "I fucked up big time back there, ok?" He felt a pale hand tug gently on his shoulder.

"L..l-ook at m-m-me Ichigo..." Shiro said. Ichigo looked up to see a smile on the albino's face and determination in his eyes. "Af...fter what ha...happened...I-I-I w...w-as afr...afraid." He sighed and shook his head. "B...b-ut if I h-had s-s-sai...id I was h...hurt-ing soo...ner...it woul-dn't ha...ve happ...en-ed."

_No...I still would have ignored you, I think..._Ichigo thought to himself. "But you begged me to have her stop...I ignored you."

"We...a-ll m-make mis...m-mis..."

"Mistakes?" Shiro looked at him and blinked once. "Yeah...I guess so...but still I-" He was surprised when a pale finger was pressed gently to his lips.

"F...forgive...f-forget..." Shiro scruched his eyes closed, as if determined to speak clearly. "Forgive...and...forget..."

"Forgive and forget?" Shiro nodded and Ichigo shook his head. "It's not that simple Shirosaki."

"It is...f-for m-me..."

_Because you have no memories of before..._ Ichigo thought, slightly bitterly. _Then again...maybe it's for the best. I guess I can...give him the fresh start he needs._ "Alright then...I'll try." Shiro smiled and reached out to touch Ichigo's cheek. _Just like before..._ Ichigo reached out and held the cool hand close to his face.

"...Warmth..." He muttered. Ichigo then reached out and placed his hand on Shiro's cheek. His skin felt cool to the touch, yet it was a relaxing feeling, like a cool shower on a hot day.

"Relaxing." Ichigo smiled and was a bit surprised at the softness of his own voice. He placed his forehead against Shiro's and smirked at the shocked lavander eyes. "Hey...I have a better name for you now."

"Huh?"

"Just 'Shirosaki' isn't much of a name. So...I was thinking...Hichigo Shirosaki. Sound good?" Shiro's lavander eyes beamed and he hugged Ichigo tightly. Much to his own surprise, he found himself returning the embrace.

"Th...thank you...Ichigo!" Shiro said happily.

"Mister Shiro!" Both boys looked up to see two little kids running towards them.

"Miko...Ami..." Shiro smiled.

"Friends of yours?" Ichigo asked and noted how Shiro's smile widened. He must like them...

"You gonna play with us again, Mister Shiro?" Miko asked as they stood in front of them.

"S...s-ure!" ami turned her head and pointed at Ichigo.

"He your big brother?" She asked. Shiro turned and smiled.

"So-omething l...l-ike th-at..." He said. Ichigo chuckled and watched as the two kids tugged Shiro to his feet. Just as Shiro was about to walk away, he turned back and walked to Ichigo, hodling his pale hand out. "You...w-wanna pl-ay t...too?" He asked quietly, as if expecting a negative answer. Ichigo smiled and took the offered hand, allowing the albino to pull him to his feet.

"Yeah, why not?" As they played with the two kids, Ichigo couldn't help but acknowledge the odd feeling in his chest. _Seriously, why are my feelings so out of whack?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 end<p>

Wee~! One sitting and I think it went well~! So like I said, these cute kids will keep coming around for awhile. We may have another time-skip before some more angst comes our way~! These two kids are important, like I said, so just watch and wait~! Until then...review~!


	10. Chapter 10

Response to reviews~!

Like I said, stuck on this fic...ugh someone shoot me... *is shot by billions of people* NOT LITERALLY! Oh well...so shall we?

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The rain fell lightly outside as Shiro and Ichigo sat in his apartment. "Rain...it s-ucks..." Shiro grumbled.

"Agreed here. Hmm..." Ichigo continued to write in his workbook, every now and then glancing at his Hollow as he stared idly at the rain.

"I...I d-don't...l-l-l-ike..i...it." Shiro admitted. Ichigo looked at him and smirked a bit at the pout on his face.

_It's kinda...whoa stop right there._ He shook his head. "Well...it may not such a good idea...but..." He watched as Shiro looked over at him expectantly. "There's...somewhere I wanna take you. Me and my family only go once a year, but..."

"Wh-where?"

"I was thinking of a quick trip to the cemetary, while the rains light." Ichigo noticed Shiro's quizzical look and sighed. "So, you wanna go?"

"...Y-yes..." Shiro nodded slowly.

"Alright. Lemme fecth my umbrella and we'll get going. Get a jacket on ok?" He nearly laughed as Shiro bolted off the bed and went to grab a coat. _I want to fix what I fucked up..._ he told himself. _And, well...maybe this is the best way._

* * *

><p>Shiro was a bit confused as to why Ichigo wanted to go to the cemetary on a rainy day. <em>Surely waiting...would've been better?<em> He thought. "Wh...why are...w-we go-ing?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Ichigo replied, albeit quietly. This alone confused Shiro.

_He's never so...so quiet._ "O...o-k..." He was used to seeing Ichigo loud, not quiet. They walked on in silence, only their breathing heard as the rain pelted down on them lightly. _It's like...tears._ Shiro thought as he looked up at the grey sky._ Like someone...is crying._ He looked over at Ichigo, who had a somber look on his face. _Maybe...Ichigo is?_ As they reached the hill, Ichigo held out a gloved hand. "Wha..."

"It's slick, and I know you have trouble walking still sometimes." Ichigo explained. Shiro nodded and took the other's hand. He gripped it tightly and was a bit surprised that the other gripped his just as much. He could feel faint warmth from Ichigo's hand and he couldn't help but smile.

_Warmth..._ he thought. He wasn't exactly sure why he was so attracted to that fact about Ichigo, but he knew that so long as Ichigo was warm, it was ok. _But...but why?_

"Ok...we're here." Ichigo said. Shiro looked away from their joined hands and noted all the tombstones lined up around them. "Follow me ok?" Shiro slowly walked behind him, still holding his hand. Ichigo stopped in front of a tombstone and sighed. "Right here."

"W...wh-o is-"

"My mom...she's buried here." Shiro felt his heart hiccup slightly at the sad tone Ichigo's voice carried. Ichigo got down on his knees and moved his free hand from Shiro's and touched the stone. "Hi, mom..." He muttered. "I've...I've brought someone here today. I know we only visit once a year and all but...I felt this might be necessary." He looked at Shiro and motioned for the albino to kneel next to him. Shiro nearly sat down on the wet cobblestone path, staring at Ichigo.

"Y-you are...t-t-tal-king t...to a r...rock..." Shiro said, giving Ichigo a skeptical look. Ichigo laughed at him. "Wh-what?"

"I know you don't understand but...some people think their words reach the ears of their deceased relatives...I like to think that still, despite the fact I know better." Ichigo explained. "My mom...she died when I was little. I was nine and we were walking home from karaste practice. I saw a girl by the river...it was raining really hard and I thought she was gonna jump in. All I can really remember is mom yelling and running for me, then...nothing."

"Ichigo..."

"When I came too, she was dead already. I learned only last year that a Hollow by the name Grand Fisher killed her, trying to get to me." Shiro watched as Ichigo's hand balled up and pounded the ground, slashing mud and water over his tan face. "I couldn't protect her back then...it's my fault she..." Shiro reached down and grabbed Ichigo's hand and ever so slowly brought it up to his lips and pressed the knuckles against them. Ichigo looked up at him and stared. "What are you..." Shiro turned away and placed his own, bare pale hand against the slick, cold headstone.

"Th-thank y-y-ou...for pro-t-t-tecting...him." He spoke quietly and calmly, despite Ichigo's narrowed gaze. "I-if it w-w-weren't...for h-h-him...I'd b...be...dead. H-he h...elped m...me. So...thank you." He turned and laughed at Ichigo's stare. "Wh-what?"

"It's my fault she's dead, and all you can do is _laugh_?" Ichigo hissed slightly. Shiro flinched and shook his head.

"N-n-o...it's-" Before he could finish speaking, his entire body suddenly felt frozen as an odd presence seemed to appear. "H...Hollow..."

"I feel it too...damnit it's close." Ichigo grumbled. As he made to move, Shiro gripped his wrist. "Stay here this time, ok? I-"

"No." Ichigo's eyes widened, as well as did the albino's beofre he continued. "I...I will...g-g-go with...you."

"Shiro, you can-"

"Please." He stared at Ichigo. "I...want...to...help...you." He spoke slowly, determination flickering in his eyes. Ichigo sighed before allowing his spiritual body to appear and nodded.

"You can help any souls that may be in the area, ok?" Shiro nodded and the two ran further into the cemetary.

_I refuse...to be useless..._ Shiro thought. _I...I need to help..._

* * *

><p>Ichigo glanced around as they went deeper into the cemetary. I think there's someone else here... He thought. A soul maybe?<p>

"Ichigo...I h-h-ear so...ome-one." Shiro whispered. They slid behind two headstones and Ichigo slowly peaked over the edge. Who he saw made him freeze.

_Shit and double, quadruple shit..._ He thought. Standing in front of a stone, holding hands, were Miko and Ami. Not them...

"We're still having lotsa fun!" Ami whispered, although she sounded close to crying as the rain fell.

"Ichigo..." He turned to see Shiro's worried look.

"Ok, you get them out of here and-" Just then, a large, boar like Hollow crashed through the trees. "Shit..." He felt Shiro tense as the two kids looked up and stared directly at the Hollow.

"Monster! Run Ami!" Miko called out. The Hollow charged andthe two kids turned and hid in the hollow of a dead tree.

"They can see it..." Ichigo murmered.

"I will...get them out..." Shiro said. Ichigo nodded and watched as Shiro had started to move, buit froze when the Hollow came into view. He watched as the lavander eyes grew hazy.

"Oh hell no." He grabbed Shiro's shoulders and shook him. "Focus Shiro." He shook harder and smacked tthe albino Hollow's cheek. Surprised eyes turned to him and blinked owlishly.

"Ichigo?"

"Don't look at the Hollow, ok? I have no idea why you do that but...don't ever look ok? Focus on them." He pointed to the kids still huddled as the Hollow sniffed for them. "Focus only on them, understand? Don't look at me, or the Hollow; just them." Shiro nodded shakily and slowly made his way to the kids. Ichigo watched as he coaxed them from hiding and began leading them away from the Hollow._ Now...for this guy..._ The Hollow looked up to the three retreating bodies and began to charge. Ichigo leapt in its path and held Zangetsu out, blocking it.

"Let me through! Their souls smell tasty!" It called in frustration.

"You must be really stupid if you think a Soul Reaper is going to let you harm souls." Ichigo smirked. The Hollow roared angrily and attempted to stomp on the substitute, but Ichigo Flash Stepped out of the way and popped up behind it. "Sayonara, asshole." He said as Zangetsu struck. However, the metal seemed to crash against something hard and shook in his hands. The Hollow swiftly turned around and charged at him, sending him flying into a gravestone.

"My hide's harder than your flimsy zanpakuto, Soul Reaper." The Hollow bellowed.

_Ouch...that sucked..._ He thought as he rose out of the rubble just in time to roll out of the charging Hollow's path. "Shit..." He tried to strike again, only to have it turn briskly around and have his sword collide with it's hide._ Damnit...gotta distract it somehow..._ Just then, he felt Shiro's presence suddenly rush up from behind him and struck at the Hollow's hide. Although he bounced off of it, it turned around and, seeing an oppurtunity, Ichigo took the chance and struck it. He watched as the Hollow faded and saw Shiro standing there, holding his energy-like Zangetsu in his hand.

"Whew..." He heard the Hollow sigh before nearly falling backwards.

"Big brother!" Ichigo ran over and caught him as the two kids called and ran from hiding.

_Big brother?_ "You two ok?" Ichigo asked them.

"Uh-huh! You and big brother beat the nasty monster!" Ami clapped happily.

"You could see the Hollow? And me?" _Well_ that's _a dumb question...congrats Ichigo..._

"Th-they...wan-t-ted me to...help...and I...wanted to...as w-w-well." Shiro spoke as he tried to sit up, but fell backwards. "Tired..."

"It's ok. Get some rest and I'll get them ho-"

"Nu-uh! Not till big brother Shiro's home!" Miko stomped the ground angrily.

_Ugh...kids._ "Ok ok. We'll drop him off at my apartment first, ok? _Then_ I'm taking you home." Both of them nodded and looked around as Ichigo slung one of Shiro's arms over his shoulder. "You good Shiro?"

"Y-y-yeah..." Shiro nodded, his lavander eyes glancing weakly at Ichigo. As they walked slowly back, Ichigo turned to look at the kids. _Huh, they can see spirits too...imagine that._

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 end<p>

Omfg Hady-Chan, a reviewer for this fic, has offered to translate it into spanish! I'm so geeking out right now! This is now my most popular fic cause of that! So...review please and thanks a ton Hady-Chan~! *gives you a billion cookies*


	11. Chapter 11

Response to reviews~!

Like I said, stuck on this fic...ugh someone shoot me... *is shot by billions of people* NOT LITERALLY! Oh well...so shall we?

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Ichigo walked towards where the two kids were leading him. _Geeze...I can't believe little kids can be so bossy._ He thought.

"This is where we live!" Ami clapped and opened the door. Ichigo watched as they both shook their heads wildly to dry them. "We're home!" Ichigo looked up as the same woman from the other day walked up.

"Oh my, you two are completly soaked." She laughed as she knelt down to remove their jackets. she then took notice of Ichigo and smiled. "Is this another friend?"

"Yes Auntie!" Miko walked over and grabbed Ichigo's hand. He tugged him a little bit and smiled. "This is Big Brother Ichigo!"

_Me too? What the hell..._

"He helped save us from a big monster!" ami said happily. Ichigo sighed and placed his face in his hands.

_Good thing she doesn't believe them..._

"Well I'm glad. You two go warm up now, ok?" As he watched them run off, the woman smiled. "My name is Kiya. Thank you for protecting them."

"Uhh...what do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Heh, you may think I don't believe them...but I do. My sister told me they were special." She smiled. "I love them like they were my own, you know."

"Wait...you mean..."

"I'm their aunt. My sister and her husband passed away just a year ago. I've been watching them ever since." Kiya explained. "I let them do as they please, they're very mature for their ages." She laughed.

"...I can understand their feelings..." Ichigo murmered. But Kiya had caught what he had said.

"i'm sorry to hear that. But please...whatever it is you did to protect them, just remember to protect yourselves as well. They love you both." She asked and bowed. "Would you like to stay for dinner Ichigo?"

"No, I really can't. I have to check on Shiro." He said. "But thank you."

"My door's open to both of you anytime ok? You tell Shirosaki that too ok?" She smiled.

"I...uhh yeah I will." Ichigo said. As he turned to leave, he felt the woman grab his shoulder.

"I want you to promise me that you'll watch out for each other as well. Younever know when we may lose something...some_one_ important to you." She kept her green eyes stern as Ichigo nodded. As he left he couldn't help but sigh.

_Well that was...interesting..._

* * *

><p>Shiro looked up at the ceiling from where he laid on the bed. <em>I...it happened again...<em> he thought. He held his hand out in front of him, staring. _What...what is that power? It isn't...like Ichigo's..._ He closed his eyes as he replayed what had happened at the cemetary...

* * *

><p><em>"C...c'mon Miko...Ami..." Shiro whispered as he saw the two huddled kids. They slowly made their way to him, clinging onto his hoodie.<em>

_"M...Mister Shiro..." Ami murmered against him as he lifted her up slowly. Miko stayed next to him as they managed to sneak away from the Hollow. "Can you see it?"_

_"Y...yes..." Shiro nodded as he moved them behind a bench. "St...stay here..."_

_"You're gonna help Ichigo, right?" Miko asked. Shiro wasn't sure what to do?_

What help...am I? _"I...I w-w-will try..."_

_"You can do it, Big Brother!" Shiro's eyes widened and he turned to stare at the two kids._

_"B...bi-ig Br...oth-er?"_

_"Yeah! You're like our big brother! You always play with us. You watch out for us...you're our big brother!" Ami clapped happily._

_"Ami..."_

_"So...go help Ichigo!" Miko smiled. Shiro felt his lips turn up into hiw own smile and nodded._

_"O...ok..."_

* * *

><p><em>Big Brother...huh...<em> He heard the door to the apartment open and he turned to see Ichigo standing there and taking off his shoes. "Ichigo..."

"Oh, you're up?" Ichigo said as he headed to the kitchen. Shiro slowly stood up and walke dinto the kitchen. "Hey uhh...thanks for earlier, yeah?"

"S-sure..." Shiro murmered. "Y...you're...w-w-wel...come..." He felt his face heat up slightly and looked away when Ichigo turned to look at him.

"A little embarresed are we?" Ichigo chuckled. Shiro walked up and punched his shoulder lightly, but he was smiling too.

"M..m...maybe." He admitted. "I...I had b-b-been...thinking..."

"God save us all." Ichigo smirked as Shiro seemed to pout.

"Ichigo...do...d-d-o I have...a big brother?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo almost dropped the canned fruit he had in his hand at the quiet question. "I...I don't know." He admitted. In truth, he knew full well that Shiro had no family whatsoever.<p>

"Ok..." He looked to see how upset Shiro seemed and sighed.

"But apparently Miko and Ami see you as their big brother...so don't worry. Think of it as having a little sister and brother." At this, Shiro's lavander eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Y-yeah!" He laughed. He grew quiet again for a few minutes before getting serious. "I...I wantr to know what...my...my power is." Ichigo's eyes widened a bit at hos steady his voice had sounded.

_Yeah...me too..._ he thought. "Well...we can ask Kisuke but...I doubt even he knows."

"Would...R-Rukia or...Or-Orihime know?" Ichigo shook his head and Shiro looked at his hands. "Oh..."

"Why so desperate to know though?" He asked. He _was_ a bit curious as to why Shiro was suddenly so eager to know.

"I...I w-w-want to...t-to help you...I promised...Miko and Ami..." He replied. "Besides...m-maybe they'l...h-h-help m-me remem...ber..."

"Remember? Oh, your past you mean..." Ichigo shivered slightly at the idea. _What if he does remember? What would happen then? Would he...change?_ The idea of Shiro changing back into the hateful monster had Ichigo's gut churning with fear and sadness. I don't want him to change back to that again... "I thought you were scared of remembering still..."

"...I am...B-but I d-d-don't want to...b-b-be a burden..." His pale fists tightened and shook. "I...I can't be..." Ichigo grabbed his shaking fists and held them in his hands, feeling the coo, refreshing feeling spread through him. Shiro too seemed to visably relax.

"Relax ok? You're not a burden." He whispered. "Besides, if you, I'd be complaining about it. Do you hear me complaning?" Shiro gave him a funny look and he sighed. "Ok, maybe I did once or twice, but not now. Besides, you've helped me out quite a bit lately. I'm thankful for that."

"Ichigo...I-"

"So justy don't push yourself ok? We'll go speak to Kisuke after we eat ok?" Shiro sighed and nodded.

"Ok then...thank you Ichigo..." Shiro smiled. Ichigo turned away as he felt his face get warm.

_Seeing him smile...why does it make me happy to see it?_ He wondered.

* * *

><p>As they sat at the small table, Ichigo was slightly glad Orihime and Rukia joined them as they had left the apartment. Shiro wasn't there, instead Kisuke had taken him into the back to run some quick tests. Although Shiro had seemed nervous, he had walked in with a determined look in his eyes. "I think you're rubbing off on him a bit Ichigo." Rukia chuckled.<p>

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her.

"He had this stubborn look in his eyes, something you have quite often." She laughed as Ichigo glared at her.

"You're right Rukia; it's right there." Orihime pointed at his face.

"H-hey this isn't funny!" He huffed as the two girls laughed. "Well I think your weird food is affecting him too." He countered. _That was lame Ichigo...nice..._

"There's something weird abut my food?" She asked and both Rukia and Ichigo faced palmed.

_Talk about living in deep, deep denial..._ they both thought. All heads turned when they saw Shiro and Kisuke enter the room. Shiro almost instantly sat next to Ichigo, scooting away from Kisuke.

"I...I do-don't like...him..." Shiro murmered.

"He isn't evil Shiro...he's just...weird."

"I am not weird!" Kisuke admonsihed. "Ah well. After what he has told me and checking a few things, I've come up with a few rather...interesting conclusions." All eyes turned to the shopkeeper as he cleared his throat. "The reason Shirosaki is acting the way he is is...well I've only heard of this happening. His soul's been torn."

"Torn? torn how?" Rukia asked, sparing a glance at Shiro, who was fidgeting nervously.

"I can't say, since he can't remember. Only he really knows what happened, but that won't be known until he remembers." Kisuke explained. "His soul is heavily damaged, explaining his current state. His loss of memory, both mental and physical."

"Physical?" Orihime asked.

"Muscle memory." Ichigo explained. "It explains why he couldn't walk when I first found him...or speak. He still struggles with that too."

"S-sorry..." Shiro murmered. Ichigo placed a reassuring hand on top of Shiro's, making his skin gain a slight tinit of pink.

"It's fine Shiro, this isn't your fault." _Or is it?_ He added silently to himself. _We don't know enough..._

"However, the good news is that his soul is healing, if at a slow rate."Kisuke smiled cheerfully. He then turned to Ichigo, waving his fan in his face. "All thanks to your spiritual pressure Ichigo."

"Wait, me?"

"Surprisingly, you both share a similar spiritual pressure makeup." Kisuke explained.

_Not too surprising really..._Ichigo thought._ I mean, he_ was born in my soul...

"Because of your inability to control your spiritual pressure-" At this, both the girls giggled slightly, receiving a scowl from Ichigo and a confused look from Shiro, "-it is slowly mending the tear in his soul."

"Any idea when it'll be fully repaired?" Rukia said after giggling.

"Not a clue~!" Kisuke grinned. All of them sighed. "However, his powers may help us in that sense."

"Huh?" Shiro looked at the shopkeeper, still wary of him.

"Your powers are interesting. You solidify your spiritual pressure into your hand, creating a weapon and striking out with it." Kisuke explained. "Afterwords, you seem to absorb the residual spiritual pressure that the Hollow leaves behind when you kill it, allowing it to add onto your own power and also patch up your soul."

"So he's absorbing their spiritual pressure when he strikes them?" Ichigo asked, feeling Shiro shake slightly he gripped his hand tighter.

"No, only when he defeats him. He has to be close to the fading Hollow for it to work, and by what I can tell, it doesn't affect the departing soul either." Kisuke said. "Also, his ability to heal is a bit odd. He takes everything about the wound, the memory of the pain and the actual wound, and absorbs it into himself. That's how he ends up with those injuries."

_Even a kindergartner could tell us that!_ Ichigo thought and huffed.

"However, this could add to the damage already done on his soul. I'm unsure of that since I have yet to see it happen." The blonde shopkeeper sighed.

"Ok...but that still doesn't explain why he seems to...I dunno shut down when a Hollow's nearby." Ichigo grumbled.

"Perhaps it is simply his similar spiritual pressure reacting with that of the Hollow's or maybe it's trying to absorb more of it in to patch his soul up. I'm unclear on that."

"From what Ichigo says, it only happens when he sees the Hollow." Orihime spoke up, hoping that the small detail would help.

"I can't say I really know until I see it all." Kisuke sighed.

"...Then..t-t-teach me..." All eyes turned to the albino. "I...I want to...l-learn how I...c-c-can use my...powers..."

"Shiro you don't have t-" Ichigo was abruptly cut off by a fierce glare from Shiro. He's never been like this before...not since...

"Y-yes I do! I...I c-can't just...s-s-s-s-sit here and...w-watch you and...every-one g-g-et hurt...because I...c-can't act!" Shiro snapped. "I...I wanna help you Ichigo..." Ichigo looked into his Hollw's eyes and saw determination, but also a pleading look.

"...Are you sure?" He asked. Shiro nodded swiftly. "Kisuke...is there a way we can?"

"Perhaps there is. But let's give it a shot later. I think this is enough for today." All heads nodded and Shiro sighed, as if he had run out of steam. As they all stood to walk out, Ichigo couldn't help but look at Shiro. His eyes seemed downcast, finding the floor interesting.

"Heh, I think you spooked everyone back their with that little outburst." He laughed.

"Is...is it...th-the right thing?" Shiro asked quietly.

"That you want to help? Yeah...I think it is." Ichigo nodded. Shiro turned and hugged Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and hugged back and buried his face in Shiro's hair. He noticed how he smelled like a fresh winter morning and almost pulled away out how relaxing it felt.

"Thank you Ichigo...f-for everything..." Ichigo just stood dumbly, only one word coming from him.

"Uhh...yeah."

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 end<p>

So now ya know some more eh? Hope it satisfies y'all somewhat~! So...review pwease~!


	12. Chapter 12

Response to reviews~!

Ok, now back ta this~! Now for some more of my suckish action scenes~! *cheers with a foam finger*

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"Move your feet a bit more Shiro. Standing still like that will only get you hurt." Ichigo said as his sword clashed with Shiro's energy copy.

"I...I kn-know!" Shiro nearly growled, shoving back on Ichigo's zanpakuto and sucessfully distancing themselves. For a brief second, his sword flickered and grew faint before he shook his head. _Focus on...on myself...that's what Kisuke said...focus!_ They had found a simple way to help Shiro use his own powers, by simply focusing on his own spiritual pressure, since he was still a Hollow.

_'If it activates around a Hollow, then by focusing on your own spiritual pressure, then you can force it to show and possibly control it without being distracted.'_ Kisuke had explained to him. He leapt backwards as Ichigo swung forward, but stumbled a bit as he landed on uneven ground.

"Not bad there." Ichigo said as he sighed and sat on the ground. They were both covered in sweat, having traied for the past two hours. "Let's stop for right now, ok? Rukia or Orihime can be next."

"S-sure..." Shiro sighed and walke dup to sit next to the orange haired Soul Reaper. He laid down on his back, looking at the fake sky above them. "Th...thi splace...it's w-w-w-eird..." Shiro murmered.

"Yeah, but it's a good place to train, huh?" Ichigo said. Shiro sighed and nodded. He turned to Ichigo and smiled.

"Th...thank...you...Ichigo."

"For what? I haven't done anything." Ichigo laughed. Shiro sat up and grabbed Ichigo's hand, squeezing it softly.

"No...y-y-ou have..." He smiled. "You...you're h...h-h-help-ing me...train myself..." He explained. "I...I could...n-never...th-th-t-hank you...enough." Ichigo turned away as his face heated up slightly. Shiro looked up at a small clock on the wall and stood abruptly. "I...I gotta go...see Miko...and Ami." He began walking away before he stopped. "You...coming...Ichigo?"

"Yeah...yeah just...I'll be there in a few ok?" At this, Shiro beamed and ran off towards the ladder. "Don't forget to phase your body back!" Was the last thing he heard as he dissapered up into the store.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked down the street, pulling his coat in a bit closer to himself. <em>Damn...he's lost all of his fighting skills...<em> He thought and groaned_. Training him's tough...but I guess that's what Urahara and Youruichi felt when they were training_ me_..._ He sighed. "Damn..."

"Hiya Ichigo!" Ichigo nearly yelped as Rukia ppped up.

"You fucking midget! Don't pop up on people while their in thought!" He snapped as Rukia cackled. She just smiled behind the pink scarf wrapped around her neck and sighed.

"Winter feels like it's come early huh?"

"Yeah...weird isn't it?" Ichigo replied as they walked towards the park. He stopped as he saw Shiro palying hide-and-seek with the two kids. He nearly laughed when both tackled him from behind and he pretended to be dead. However, a chuckle did escape and Rukia looked at him curiously. "He fits in so well with them..."

"Yeah, it's hard to think of him as the monster that helped you defeat my brother." Rukia said quietly.

"He didn't really 'help' so much as 'slaughter and demand control'." Ichigo grumbled. Rukia watched as he gave Shiro a brief, cold glare before it faded away.

"You still don't trust him, do you?" She sighed. Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I...I want to...really I do." He replied. "It's just...I..."

"You can't really just let go pf the past huh?" Ichigo nodded in defeat. "I'm having the same trouble you are, you know. But...he doesn't seem so bad."

"Yeah,,,but there's still something that's worrying me..." He admitted. "what if he regains his memories?"

"...Something tells me that we won't need to worry. I mean, even if he does remember, he'll have all of these new memories too. He knows different now so...I think it'll be ok." Rukia said. They walked into the park and leaned against the large oak tree and watched as Shiro played with the little kids. Orihime seemed to have joined them when Rukia and Ichigo were talking, and now they were all on the merry-go-round. "Granted, I do kinda like this childish side of him."

"If what Kisuke says is true, he may lose that...I think it's just all part of the damage done to him." Ichigo sighed. _It _is_ a bit...cute though..._ he thought to himself before shaking his head. _What is up with these weird thoughts? !_

"H-hey guys!" Shiro called and waved. Ichigo watched as the albino ran up to them. He almost laughed when he tripped and landed right on top of Ichigo.

"Ouch! Man you're starting to weigh a ton!" Ichigo groaned. Shiro merely laughed and slowly sat up, locking his lavander eyes with Ichigo's cocoa ones. For a brief moment, neither one of them moved, their faces were mere inches apart. After a few seconds, Shiro inched forward very slowly, then placed his cool lips on Ichigo's warm ones. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and he shoved Shiro away. "Y...you..."

"Ichigo?" Shiro slowly backed away, confusion in his eyes. "Ichigo...I don't-"

"What the fuck was that? !" Ichigo snapped. "You can't just...you can't do that!"

"I...I didn't mean too..." Shiro murmered, looking down at his hands.

"That's just...it's disgusting!" Shiro flinched as Ichigo snapped. "_You're_ disgusting! Don't...don't ever touch me again get it? !" Shiro watched listlessly as Ichigo ran off. Miko and Ami walked up and tugged on his arms as he sat there, staring at where Ichigo had been moments before. Ichigo stopped running and looked at the scene from a distance and touched his lips gently. _They...they tingle...why? ! What the fuck did he do? !_

* * *

><p>Shiro stared at the ground and sighed. <em>He...he hates me now...<em> "He hates me..."

"I-I'm sure he doesn't really hate you Shiro!" Orihime smiled. "He...you just took him by surprise!" She sighed and rubbed his head gently. "C'mon, you like him, don't you?"

"Y...yeah...I think..." He murmered.

"Big Brother's upset..." Ami nearly cried. "We're so sorry Big Brother! We...we didn't mean to tell you to try it!" Shiro smiled sadly and hugged the small girl. He turned to see Miko still staring at where Ichigo had run off.

"Miko?"

"...Is Big Brother Ichigo a coward?" He asked, his teeth clenched. Shiro's eyes widened and shook his head.

"N-no! He's...th-the bravest I...I kn-know!" Shiro said._ Yet...being pushed away like that hurt..._he added to himself. _Why...why does he hate me so much?_

"Well, I'll talk to him later. He needs another good tongue thrashing about his over-reactive nature." Rukia humphed. She looked at Shiro and sighed. "You...like him as in like like him?" Shiro nodded and she groaned. "He's such a blind idiot. I swear..."

"Wh...what d-d-do you m-m-m-mean?"

"Never mind Shiro. Why don't you go on home with the kids ok?" Rukia smiled. Shiro nodded and stood up, holding the kid's hands in his own pale ones. As they walked down the street, Orihime walked up beside him.

"I can understand how you feel Shirosaki..." She said.

"You...you love him..." Shiro murmered. Orihime's eyes widened in shock. "He...he'd be b-b-better...with you...not...not me."

"Why would you say such a thing Shiro?"

"I...I am a H-H-H-Holl-ow...a monster..." He admitted. "I...I am...not...h-h-uman..." Ami and Miko gripped their little hands tighter to the albino's as he looked at the ground.

"We don't think so..." Ami murmered. "You aren't like the big nasty monsters!"

"Yeah, Big Brother Shiro is nice...you protected us!" Miko added in. Orihime chuckled at their words of encouragement, yet the words only succeded in making Shiro give a sad smirk.

"It's...it's ok...I kn-know he'll never like me...now. I'll...I'll be ok..." He sighed. _Well...I hope so..._he thought. _I...I don't want him to...hate me anymore..._

* * *

><p>Chap 12 end<p>

Well...I didn't intend for the chappie ta flow this way...but oh well~! ^-^ So...reviews would be great! Yesh, we is coming up to my next 'important part' as I put it. You'll see...and maybe hate me for it. XD So see y'all in the next chappie~!


	13. Chapter 13

Response to reviews~!

And now for the next 'arc' of sorts in this story~! I know y'all will love it~! After all...angst is my forte~! *wink* So do enjoy my wickedness!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Ichigo sighed as he continued to stare at the celing, lost in his thoughts. _Why did I lose it like that? Talk about asshole much..._ He thought. He grabbed his hair and let out a groan of frustration. "Fuck this...what the hell is up with me? !" He shouted in the empty room. "I don't understand it..." He closed his eyes and gently brushed his lips. _They still tingle...it's like he's still there...kissing me..._ Suddenly, his badge roared to life, signaling a Hollow in the area. His eyes snapped open and he shifted to his spirit form. _Damn...well I'll apologize later...got this for now._

* * *

><p>"D-done!" Shiro smiled and held up a small, bead bracelet.<p>

"You did it Big Brother! It's soooooo cool!" Ami clapped. Miko just smiled, standing next to Rukia and Orihime. Kiya walked in and smiled.

"Alright, it's time for bed kids."

"Aww c'mon Auntie! We wanna play more!" Miko complained. Kiya just laughed and shookj her head. "Ok then..."

"Well...night night Big Brother, Orihime and Rukia!" The three waved as they left the house. Orihime looked as Shiro stared at the bracelet.

"Can I see it Shiro?" Shiro handed it to her and she looked at it. It had a few colors, white and orange and black. "Who's it for?" She asked.

"Ichigo..." Shiro admitted. "If...if he...w-w-wants...it..."

"I'm sure he'd take it." Rukia said. "If not, you can always give it to someone else!" Shiro smiled and nodded, but he simply stared at the bracelet around his own wrist.

"I want...him...to have it." He said slowly.

"Shiro..." At that instant, Shiro froze, Orihime almost bumping into him. "What is it?"

"...Hollow close by..." He murmered. He dahsed off, leaving the two girls behind. When he reached the Hollow, he saw Ichigo holding it back with his zanpakuto.

"Damn this thing..."

"Ichigo!" Shiro felt a familiar energy hum in his hand and his sword formed. He could see Rukia, a soul Reaper now, and Orihime rushing from behind, but he didn't wait for them. He rushed in and attempted to strike the Hollow's side, but a tentacle shot from under it's deep maroon fur and swatted him away.

_"Stupid souls, the lot of you..."_ It hissed. Ichigo took its distraction and pushed back on the Hollow. It staggered backwards a bit, but quickly regained its composure.

"For a big Hollow, you sure do quickly regain your balance..." Ichigo muttered. He Flash Stepped to where Shiro was standing up. "You ok?"

"F...fine..." He said, shaking his head. "It...smells funny..." Ichigo chuckled at that.

"Yeah well...we gotta take care of it."

"Orihime...Rukia..." He froze as he glanced to the left. "Another..." Both girls turned to them and nodded, running off in the other direction.

"They'll get it." Ichigo turned, noting how Shiro wasn't looking at him. "Hey...I-"

"We...need t-t-to kill...it..." He murmered. Ichigo sighed and scracthed his head.

"Yeah...alright." He said as they both took a defensive stance as the Hollow walked towards them.

_"You two chat too much."_ It growled in annoyance.

"It's...b-because you...bore us." Shiro taunted, grinning slightly. Ichigo couldn't help but shiver a bit at the smile.

_Almost like his old self..._ Ichigo blinked.

_"Tsk, you Soul Reapers are...wait..."_ The Hollow glared at Shiro, who squirmed a bit under the gaze. _"You...are not a Soul Reaper are you? Your soul...smells weird."_ Shiro scowled and swung his sword out at the Hollow. _"It's like us...but it's not...more raw and powerful than that..."_

"Sh...shut up!"

"Shiro, stop that!" Ichigo grabbed Shiro's arm just as the Hollow swung its claws down. Ichigo moved away, but his arm was caught, and he hissed as the claws made contact, tearing thin scars into it. "Damnit..."

"Ichigo! I...I'm s-s-s-sorry..." Shiro murmered and looked back at the Hollow.

_"Hmph...stupid souls. Oh well...you will not last for long..."_ It smirked. Ichigo suddenly swung upwards with Zangetsu, cleaving the Hollow in two.

"Neither will you..." He grumbled as it faded. Shiro was over there in an instant, reaching out to heal his arm. Ichigo smacked his hand away. "Don't."

"I...I'm sorry I-"

"Don't let them rile you up like that! That's a great way to get yourself killed!" Ichigo snapped back. Shiro's eyes widened briefly before they suddenly grew hard and angry.

"O-oh yeah? ! W-w-w-well you...you st-start y-yelling at me...for an accident! Wh-what did I...do to deserve...this hatred? !" Shiro snapped angrily.

"I don't want you to get killed from sheer stupidity!" Ichigo retorted. He was a bit shocked at his own words, but shoved the shock aside.

"Wh-why do...you care? ! You...p-p-pretend...t-t-to like...me...then you...g-g-get an-gry at me!" Shiro shouted, tears clinging to his eyes. "I...w-w-want to know...why!" Before Ichigo could say more, he stumbled a bit, his forehead feeling hot and his body sluggish.

_What...what is this?_ He thought, trying to keep his balance as the world blurred around him. He noticed Shiro's concerned look and the last thing he felt was Shiro's arms as he came crashing to the ground.

* * *

><p>Shiro felt himself panic as Ichigo crumpled to the ground. He wrapped his pale arms around his shoulders and he watched as Ichigo's brown eyes fluttered closed. "Ichigo...Ichigo!" He shook him, but he recieved no response. "No...no don't...please..." He looked around frantically and, in a desperate moment, he spiked his spiritual pressure briefly, in hopes of bringing the two girls to him. He watched as they rounded a corner as he supressed his spiritual pressure once more.<p>

"Ichigo! What happened Shiro?" Orihime asked as she knelt down next to them.

"Don't...kn-know..." Shiro shook his head. "H-h-he just...fell...won't get...u-u-up." He closed his lavander eyes, trying to will away the scene in front of him. _What...what can we do?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 end<p>

Ha! I'm ending it right here, so y'all will need ta be patient with me's~! XD So...what ya think? O.o What oh what will they do? XD


	14. Chapter 14

Response to reviews~!

So I left y'all hanging for awhile...my bad! *shrugs* I have some fics in my head that wanna show up, and one isn't Bleach at all. *super drama gasp* It's Persona 3 Portable~! (one of the best games in the world~!) But I will still work on these fics...so shall we?

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Orihime and Rukia rushed into Ichigo's apartmeant, all three of them carrying Ichigo. "I...he's...bleeding..." Shiro stuttered.

"Hold on, I'll heal him ok?" Orihime quickly whipped out her shield as they sat him down. She closed her eyes, trying to seek out the injury and problem. Although the wound healed, she frowned when she heard Shiro gasp.

"St-stop! You...are...killing h-him!" Shiro grabbed her shoulders and she opened her eyes. Her sheild shattered and she noted how pale he looked. "He...his breathing...slower..."

"But...why? What's going on?" Rukia asked, pacing in the room. Orihime continued to hold Shiro away from Ichigo, even so much as pushing him to the wall and summoning her protective sheild to keep him away. "Shiro, stop it. You healing him won't help here."

"How...do you know?" He asked, rubbing his upper arms, itching to help Ichigo. He refused to move his lavander eyes from the teen. "What if...I can help? !" He stared at them with desperate eyes. "Pl...lease! Let me help!"

"Shiro..."

"Orihime...put the sheild down and let him help."

"B-but-"

"He's right. If your shield won't work...then maybe his powers can help." Rukia sighed. Orihime gazed at him and sighed, allowing the sheild to fall and shiro stumble towards the bed ridden Ichigo.

"I...Ichigo..." He whispered, tears forming in his violet eyes. "I...will...help you..." He placed his hand over the scar, and closed his eyes, focusing on what was ailing the Substitute. He felt himself get tired as he took the poison and injuries away, but he wanted to wait, wait and see Ichigo's eyes open up. He waited, panting heavily until soft, brown eyes fluttered open and stared at him.

"Shiro...saki?"

"You...are ok..." He smiled, his eyelids getting heavy. "I'm...glad..." He then fell head first into darkness.

* * *

><p>To say Ichigo was stunned and worried was an unsderstatement. Just like before, he couldn't remember being hurt or poisoned, but seeing Shiro in a lifeless, sleeping state made him anxious. Even though the albino was usually quiet, Ichigo couldn't deny how alive his eyes seemed sometimes. Seeing him like this... "why'd you let him do this?" Ichigo asked quietly.<p>

"He was hell bent on helping, and...Orihime couldn't heal you. It was the only other option." Rukia explained. Ichigo grabbed the albino's hand, flinching at how cold it felt.

"We need some blankets. I have some in the closet." He said. Rukia rushed to get them and Orihime walked up to him and sighed.

"Ichigo...I'm-"

"Don't worry about it. What's done is done." He sighed. "All we can do now is hope he'll get better."

"The odds are more in his favor than your own." All three heads turned to see Kisuke walk in. "Miss Kuchiki gave me a call earlier and I came as fast as I could." He sat down in a chair and sighed. "Hollow poison is normally lethal to a Soul Reaper, since every single one is unique, and a blood sample normally can't be gained before the Hollow is killed. "He explained. "Since Shirosaki there is part Hollow, he has a better chance of survival than you did. His chances are at best 30%. Yours were nonexsistent."

"But he'll be ok right?" Orihime asked, feeling nervous. "He'll wake up, right?"

"Hard to say at this point. All we can do now is wait." Kisuke stood up and headed for the door. "Keep a daily watch, make sure to keep his temperature is level, and pray." Ichigo felt his heart clench tightly as he watched the man leave and he looked at Shiro, his breath slightly raspy and weak.

"I'll keep first watch."

"Ichigo, he just healed you. You sh-"

"No Rukia. It's my responsibility...I'll watch, you get some sleep." He turned and gave them a painful smile. "I feel fine." The girls nodded slowly and left the apartment, leaving Ichigo alone with a panting albino. "I'm so sorry...if I had been paying attention, this wouldn't have happened..." He dabbed a wet cloth to the albino's head. "I'm sorry I've been angry with you...it's just hard to adjust to the fact that you're...well human mostly." He looked at the floor and clenched his hands tightly. "I promise...I won't let you die. Just wake up and be ok..."

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 end<p>

Sorry I can't think of more right now...but I promise to come up with something later~! :3


End file.
